


Blood Ties: Triple Trouble

by MotoXAngels



Series: Blood Ties [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: The Beacon Hills group is in triple trouble this time. A murderous Kanima, a psychotic family bent on revenge & a surprise resurrection. Follow Derek and Rayne as they build a pack and try to keep them safe, while all along fighting one another for what they believe is right.





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

Well after everything that had already happened, the majority of the Beacon Hills supernatural group were all thinking it couldn’t get any worse.

 

Oh how wrong they were.

Several days after Peter had been dispatched, Rayne was on a warpath with Chris Argent. After he had promised her that he wouldn’t hurt Scott, she found out that he had went and found the two lovebirds having some alone time in the woods. He broke the passenger door window, ripped Scott out, slammed him onto the ground, then picked him up and slammed him down on the car’s hood. None of this had seemed over the top to Rayne at first and she was willing to let it go. However that all was thrown to the side, when she learned that Chris had made the dumbest decision of his life… he had put a gun to Scott’s face.

Allison panicked getting out of the car and running to aid Scott. “No, Dad! Dad! He saved our lives! Your life! You can’t do this! Dad, let him go! Please let him go, and I’ll do… I’ll do whatever you want! Okay? I swear. I won’t… I won’t see him again. I promise, ever again, Dad. Please, Dad, please. Please! Please!”

Allison’s begging got through to her Dad as he backed off looking between the two of them, “Never again.” Allison sobbed heavily, laying her head down on Scott’s chest.

 

* * *

 

Rayne woke up sometime during the evening the day after that incident, her mind replaying the conversation with Derek after they had killed Peter.

 

_After helping Derek bury Peter beneath the floorboards of the house, where hopefully no one would ever find him, Derek helped Rayne upstairs to what was once his bedroom. He sat her down on the edge of the bed, hearing her scoff, “Wow, what a pair we make.”_

_He looked them both over; bloody, bruised and covered in dirt. But the Beta didn’t so much as crack a smile, still trying to process the events of the night she supposed._

_Once Rayne had changed into a red sports bra and a pair of black shorts, and cleaning out her wound as best she could, she tossed her ruined shirt and pants in the garbage. As she exited the bathroom she found Derek sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at his hands, the hands that had just taken the life of his uncle. She frowned knowing exactly what thoughts were going through his mind at that point in time._

_She slowly approached him, sitting down on the bed beside him and gently taking his hands into her own. Her actions caused him to lift his head and look at her. Gone was the confident red-eyed Alpha who had just saved all of their lives, before her sat a broken man whose Uncle had just been killed by his own hand._

_“You had no choice, Derek.” She whispered squeezing his hands._

_“There’s always a choice.” He mumbled back dropping his head again. “You taught me that.”_

_“True, and you made the right one tonight. Peter had to be put down, for his own good and ours. You know what we’re up against, what’s coming for us, we need every bit of an advantage we can get.”_

_“He was my Uncle.” Derek sighed, “A bastard he may have been, but he was still the only family I had left. I’m truly alone now.”_

_“No, Derek, you’re not. You have me. You will always have me.”_

_“How can you stay by my side, after what I just did to your brother?”_

_“Because I know, we did the right thing.” Rayne smiled as she thought about her brother. “Scott is a lot stronger than you think he is. Yes, his life will be extensionally harder now given his newfound existence, as well as the Argent’s reappearance. But I know that he’ll be okay, and you will be right there to guide him.”_

_Derek looked up into her eyes, his hands now cradling hers. “Why do you put so much faith in me, Rayne?”_

_“You’re my best friend. You have Talia’s heart beating in your chest and Hale blood flowing through your veins. I know what you are capable of and how you will always do what is right, even if we don’t see it at the moment.”_

_For the first time during the night, Rayne saw him smile. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, you are not sleeping in the bed like that.”_

_“Who said I was sleeping in the bed?” Derek shot back, smirking._

_“Fine you wanna sleep on the floor be my guest, or you could always go downstairs and sleep on the couch. Far be it for me to assume you might like to sleep in the bed…”_

_“Shut up.” Derek cut her off, smirking as he slipped off his jacket and laid it on the chair._

_Rayne snickered as she tossed him a pair of black sweatpants, he shook his head as he shut the bathroom door. The she-wolf laid down on the bed, mindful of the wound still open on her stomach as she looked out of the window. “Oh Talia, I wish you could see him, you’d be so proud of the man he has become.”_

_Ten minutes later Rayne was drifting off to sleep when she heard him exit the bathroom and felt the bed dip down as he sat on the side of it._

_“Rayne.” He said lightly touching her bare shoulder. “Sit up baby.”_

_Rayne gave a deep growl of protest, but did as he asked knowing he had a good reason for it, or he better. A smile then graced her face as Derek wrapped a clean bandage around her wound, tying off the end when he was finished. He smiled before leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead._

_And then without another word, he laid down and placed one arm across her pillow. Rayne smiled as she laid down, her head resting on his bicep as he pulled the covers up over them both. Lying on her side she faced Derek, his hand finding hers which he surprisingly gripped tightly as they rested on the bed between them._

 

* * *

 

Normally Rayne wouldn’t sleep so late, but it had taken several days for her body to fully heal. After getting up and dressed for that night’s excursions with Derek, Rayne happened to be walking past Scott’s room as he was rushing to get dressed, this late at night she could guess where he was going.

Scott turned seeing his sister leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and grinned giving her his best innocent look.

Rayne chuckled shaking her head, “You two are gonna get caught, and then I’m gonna have to kill her parents.”

Scott looked down sheepishly, he truly felt bad for putting his sister in this position. He heard her laugh and looked up to her smiling face, “Oh, get out of here. Go have fun. Tell Allison I said hi.”

He ran to the doorway giving her a kiss on the cheek, then ran downstairs and out the front door, slamming it shut behind him. He could still hear her voice and he laughed hearing what she said, “At least someone’s getting lucky.”

 

* * *

 

Rayne grabbed her jacket and purse heading to the hospital to visit her mom with dinner. She found Melissa standing outside a patients door giggling, “What’s so funny, mom?”

“Hey sweetheart. Oh, um, that.”

She pointed to their left and Rayne found Stiles holding a GET WELL SOON balloon, laying over the rails of three chairs, asleep. She could hear him mumbling, “Oh, just like that. No, no, you first. Me first?” He snickers which turns into snoring.

Rayne shook her head as she pulled out her phone, grinning as she opened up the camera app. “Oh, this is so blackmail material.”

As she stood at the nurses station listening to her mom and the others chat, she turned to Lydia’s room, as Lydia’s father, Mr. Martin came out. His eyes went directly to Stiles who by now was lying on his back kissing the air. He motions to Melissa, “He’s been here all night?”

“He’s been here all weekend.”

A nurse comes over to change out the trash can by Stiles’ head just as he happens to mumble, “You’re dirty.” He chuckles and kisses the air again, then finally wakes up. Rayne is rolling by now, _‘Oh, yeah, so blackmail material.’_ Rayne kisses her mom’s cheek, “I gotta go mom, I’ll see you later,” then heads out to run some errands.

Not more than ten minutes after she leaves she hears a loud ear piercing scream echoing, she pauses listening. Across town on top of Allison’s roof Scott hears it too, both siblings whispering simultaneously, “Lydia?”

 

* * *

 

Rayne drives back to the hospital where she meets up with Scott and Stiles in the parking lot. She stands outside the passenger door of the Jeep as Stiles hands Scott a piece of clothing, Lydia’s dressing gown. “This is the one she was just wearing?”

Stiles sighs, nodding, his nerves wracked with guilt for not being able to help the woman he had loved since grade school. “I’m not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again.” Scott tells him.

“All right, just shove the thing in your faces and let’s find her.”

Scott and Rayne both take a long deep smell, Rayne steps back, “I’ll follow you.” She gets into her truck as Stiles starts his Jeep, illuminating the figure in front of the headlights causing Stiles to yelp in surprise. Allison.

Scott worries as she approaches his window, “What are you doing here? Someone’s gonna see us.”

“I don’t care, she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do.”

“We can find her before the cops can.”

“How about before my father does?”

“He knows?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUV’s.”

“Search party,” Scott says sighing.

“It’s more like a hunting party.”

Scott opens the door, “Get in.”

Rayne stops him, talking from her truck window. “Wait, Allison ride with me. It’ll be safer if your Dad spots you with me instead of Scott.”

Allison nods, they all know she’s right. “We’ll be right behind you,“ Rayne tells the teen boys.

As they drive Allison and Rayne talk with Scott and Stiles over speakerphone. Stiles asks the question everyone is dancing around, “Ok, if she’s actually turning, would they kill her?”

“I don’t know. They won’t tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, “Well talk after Kate’s funeral, when the others get here.”

“What others?” Rayne asks her.

“I don’t… They won’t tell me that, either.”

“Okay, your family’s got some serious communication issues to work on,“ Stiles tells her. “Scott, are we going the right way?”

Both Scott and Rayne have their noses out the window tracing Lydia’s scent. “Take the next right,“ Scott yells.

Rayne stops the truck, getting out she tells Allison, “Follow them.”

“Wait where are you going?”

“There’s something else out here, I‘m gonna find out what it is.”

Rayne takes off loping through the woods, tracking the scent into the cemetery. She pauses in the shadows, watching as something knocks a tractor onto its side over the top of a freshly dug grave. She sniffs the air, she can smell a human, teenager, fear radiating from him. She realizes he’s trapped down in the grave. She moves towards the tractor, seeing whatever she’s been chasing ripping into a grave nearby. Before she can approach it, a loud growl comes from her right, she doesn’t have to look to know who it is. The thing whines, scampering off into the trees.

Rayne steps forward grabbing the tractor and lifting it back upright as though it was a piece of paper. She steps to the edge of the grave looking down at the frightened teenager below who eyes her with extreme hesitation.

Derek steps up next to her calling to the kid, “Need a hand?”

 

* * *

 

As the night rounds towards nearly eleven, Rayne is standing outside the back of the Hale house when she hears voices coming from the front. Rounding the side of the home she spies none other than Chris Argent and two of his lackeys, following the hunter’s line of vision she sees what has their attention. She sighs, smacking her head on the side of the house as she sees her brother hanging upside from a snare trap, no doubt put there by Chris.

After Argent leaves she sees Allison and Stiles come to Scott’s aid, not that he needed their assistance in getting down, as he flicks out his claws and slices through the cable holding him. While the kids continue their search for Lydia, Rayne turns towards the retreating hunter’s, loping through the trees to get ahead of them.

Catching the two lackeys off guard Rayne slams them to the ground unconscious in a matter of seconds. Turning to Chris with a loud roar she grabs him by the throat and slams his back up against a tree, holding him several feet off of the ground.

Her eyes glow red as she snaps her fangs at him, “That’s the second time in two days you have threatened my brother. I thought we had a deal? You don’t hurt, Scott, and I won’t kill you.”

Chris struggles against her vise grip around his throat, “Tell him to stay away from my daughter and I won’t have to threaten him.”

Rolling her eyes in pity for the man, she releases him, letting him crumple to the ground at her feet. “Chris, all you want is for Allison to be safe, right? Well, I can assure you that she’s safer with my brother, than she is with you. I mean, let’s face it, no one in your family is truly playing with a full deck, if you get my drift.”

She kneels down beside the hunter as he leans back against the tree behind him rubbing his throat. “We have known one another for a long time, Chris. We have always had a truce. But I’m telling you now, if you hurt my brother or anyone else I care about…”

Rayne leans in closer to Chris’ face flashing her red eyes, “I will make Allison an orphan… and I won’t lose a second of sleep over it.”

 

* * *

 

As dawn comes over Beacon Hills, Rayne and Derek stand in the woods off of the cemetery, watching as the police interrogate the kid they saved. Isaac Lahey. The teen catches them watching but they disappear before the Sheriff notices them. Derek watches Rayne’s eyes as she’s keeping an eye on Isaac. “You like this kid?”

A small smile creeps across her lips. “He reminds me of my brother. Only he’s alone. Scott had me and Stiles. Isaac has no one. I feel this overwhelming urge to protect him.”

They watch as his father degrades him, Isaac flinching as the Sheriff questions where he got the black eye.

“His father beats him, Derek. He wishes he was stronger, that he could stand up for himself.”

“Then why don’t we help him?”

They share a knowing look before they both grin. “You’re a bad influence on me Derek Hale.”

“And yet you still stick around.”

“I have to. Lord knows what kinda stupid things you’d do if I wasn’t here to keep an eye on you.” Rayne laughs as Derek chases her through the forest.

 

* * *

 

They make their way to the high school to check on Derek’s newest Beta. They find him in the bathroom, black blood pouring from his nose. Derek grabs him by the shirt, and pulls him out of the stall.

He gasps in shock, “Derek. Rayne.”

“You’re looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay?” Derek taps his shoulder and Jackson flinches.

“Never better.”

“If something’s wrong, I need to know. You’re with me now.”

“Wait, with you? Me with… (laughs) With you? What am I, your little pet?”

Rayne grabs Jackson’s head slamming it off the mirror, “Have some respect for your Alpha you worthless, spoiled, little rich boy.”

Jackson cowers as he looks back at Derek, “Just because you gave me “the bite” doesn’t mean I’m part of your little wolf pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don’t exactly show outstanding leadership qualities.”

“Is that so?”

“Look, I’ve got my own agenda. Which doesn’t involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and the McCall’s, okay? So why don’t you just back the…”

Derek places two fingers on Jackson’s right cheek turning it to the side, black blood runs from Jackson’s inner ear. Derek turns him towards the mirror to show him, Jackson gasps as he sees the black blood running from both of his ears. “What is it? What’s happening?”

Derek and Rayne look to one another then back to Jackson, Derek answering him as he looks on with furrowed brows, “Body’s fighting the bite.”

“Why?”

Derek and Rayne back away towards the door, “I don’t know,” Derek tells him.

“What does it mean? What does it mean?!”

Derek and Rayne leave as Jackson looks back in the mirror, the blood now running from his nose.

 

* * *

 

That night Derek and Rayne find Scott chasing another werewolf, when it gets caught in a tripwire, suspending it from its wrists in the air. Derek grabs Scott dragging him behind a tree as Rayne fights to hold him there by placing her hand on his chest.

“What are you guys doing? I can help him.”

“They’re already here.” Derek tells him.

“I can help him!”

Derek growls out, “Quiet!”

They watch from behind the trees as Chris Argent and four others approach the snarling werewolf. The old man steps into the light, Rayne’s breath catches, the two wolves hear her whisper, “Gerard.”

Chris whips out a cattle prod, electrocuting the wolf, bringing him back to his human form. “Who are you?” Chris asks it. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing. Nothing, I swear.”

“You’re not from here, are you? Are you!?” Chris shouts.

“No. No, I came… I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That’s all. Look, I didn’t do anything. I didn’t hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn’t alive in the ambulance. He wasn’t, I swear.”

The older man of the group spoke up then, “Gentlemen!” His voice gave Rayne the chills, no one had ever made her feel scared, but this man oozed inhumanity.

“Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we’ve caught?”

“An Omega.” Chris tells them.

“The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice.” The old man goes over grabbing a long sword out of a bag and re-approaching the Omega.

Scott struggles against Derek as Rayne stands behind them burying her face in Derek’s coat, she knows what’s coming and she doesn’t want to see it.

“Because, as I am about to demonstrate… An Omega rarely survives on his own.” The old man swings the blade, the sound of slicing flesh echoes in the woods. Scott struggles more against Derek, as he turns his head away. Derek forces him to look back, “Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do. This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together.”

“What are they doing?” Scott asks.

Derek’s face contorts in rage, “Declaring war.”

Chris approaches the old man remembering Rayne’s words from the previous night. “We have a code.”

“Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don’t care if they’re wounded and weak (Rayne pictures Jackson). Or seemingly harmless (She pictures her brother). Begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they’re getting into (She pictures Isaac). We find them. We kill them. We kill them all.”


	2. Shape Shifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

The next night Rayne and Derek were relaxing in their new hideout, an abandoned subway site. In an underground area, the two Alpha’s are sitting inside a gutted subway car. There were stacks of old books surrounding them, two oil lanterns providing them with light as they each read. Rayne’s air mattress was on the floor and a large duffel bag full of Derek’s clothing sat against the back wall in the corner.

Derek was in a foul mood for some reason, after two hours of his aura penetrating Rayne’s senses she had had enough. However just as Rayne was going to ask him what was bothering him, he threw her one of his shirts. She eyed it as she caught it in her hand, “What’s this for?”

“I can’t concentrate when you smell like another guy.”

She rolled her blue eyes, “Oh, please.”

“I’m serious, you smell like Isaac and it’s distracting me.”

“Then plug your nose wolf boy, cause I’d rather smell like him, than like you.”

She expected a snide remark, but received only silence. She rolled the shirt up and threw it at him. He caught it and sighed, “Full moon’s coming.”

Rayne rolls her eyes, she knows he’s attributing her irritation to the upcoming full moon. “Please, I’m way past the moon’s pull. Maybe it’s just you that irritates me,” she smirked before going back to her book, feeling Derek glaring at her from across the car.

Just then from the stairs Rayne hears Isaac’s panicked voice, “Derek. Rayne. Derek! Rayne!”

Isaac runs through the door into the car, Derek and Rayne stand up in the shadows, eyes gleaming like fire. “What’s wrong?” Derek questions.

“My dad. I think he’s dead.”

Rayne and Derek both step forward their eyes going back to normal as Rayne addresses the Beta, “What did you do?”

“That’s the thing. It wasn’t me.”

Rayne steps up to the Beta, laying her hand on Isaac’s shoulder. Despite being beat his entire life, he didn’t flinch which the Alpha took as a good sign, “Isaac, tell me what happened?”

Isaac looked up at her, he was relieved to have her as one of his Alpha’s, she was easier to speak to than Derek sometimes and less likely to rip his throat out.

“I have a D in chemistry,” he explained. “My dad and I fought about it, he broke a glass against the wall, it cut my face open. I tried to hide, but he saw it heal. I panicked, got on my bike and left. He followed me in the car, but I lost him. I got off my bike and just ran because the bike was slowing me down. The next thing I know I hear this screaming and I go and there's my dad's car and the driver's side door is opened and he's just lying in the car all clawed up and bloody— just, dripping blood. And… I came to find you guys.”

“Another Omega?” Rayne questioned, turning to Derek.

“Are you sure it wasn't human?” Derek asked Isaac, he wanted to know first.

“Whatever it was ripped the car door straight off the hinges.”

Derek made a quick decision, “We’re going to go check it out. Isaac, stay here.”

 

* * *

 

After they had checked out the scene from a nearby rooftop, it was exactly like Isaac had described it, save for the gaggle of cops milling around now, Rayne went home. She had missed her bed and just wanted a good nights sleep which she hadn’t gotten in several days.

Hours later, she heard someone come in, from the smell she knew it was Derek. She felt the mattress shift as he climbed onto the opposite side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Rayne’s waist and pulling her back into his body.

“I’m sorry for being a jerk. It just bothers me to have you smell like another guy.” Derek admitted.

“Fair enough.” Rayne said. “But, if you want me to smell solely like you, then maybe you should make a decision.”

“Decision about what?”

“About whatever it is you want us to be, Derek.”

 

* * *

 

The next day Derek and Rayne jumped in the Camaro and drove to the school. They pull up to find Scott standing outside, a murderous look on his face as he sees them. “Get in.” Derek ordered in the way that only Derek Hale can command people.

“Are you serious?” Scott asked, his voice going a bit high for a second. “You did that. That's your fault.” He pointed after the police car which had just left with Isaac in handcuffs.

Derek sighs looking sideways at Rayne who bites her lip, he gripped the steering wheel and finally admitted, “I know that. Now get in the car and help us.”

“No, I’ve got a better idea. I’m gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up.”

“Not when they do a real search of the house.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asked, approaching the car.

“Whatever Jackson said to the cops— what's in the house is worse,” the Alpha explained. “A lot worse.”

Rayne had kept quiet long enough, she opens the car door, yelling at her brother, “Get in the God damn car, Scott!”

They drove away quickly, heading for Isaac’s house and waited until the sun had set. Once darkness had fallen it was time to do some b & e, which is breaking and entering for those non-criminals. The three of them got out of the car, Derek grabbed two flashlights and handing one to Scott, they snuck into the house.

“If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?” Scott asked.

That seemed to be the question they all had been asking themselves since they had heard the news.

“I don't know yet,” Derek acquiesced.

“Then… how do you know he's telling the truth?”

“Because I trust my senses.”

Rayne clears her throat, raising her eyebrows giving Derek a pointed look as he glances back at her. He sighs, “Because I trust your sister, and she believes he’s innocent. And it’s a combination of them. Not just your… sense of smell.”

Scott stopped walking and impishly glanced at Derek, as both Alpha’s give him disapproving looks, “You saw the lacrosse thing today.”

“Yeah.”

“Did it look that bad?” The young Beta asked.

Derek throws an arm around Scott and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Yeah.”

They reached a door which lead down in the basement of the small house, Derek turned the handle, pushing the door open. “You want to learn? Let’s start now.” He held out his arm motioning down the staircase, indicating for Scott to walk down first.

“What's down there?” Scott asked.

“Motive,” Derek stated.

“And what am I looking for?”

“Follow your senses…”

Scott wandered out of sight while Rayne and Derek remained behind. This basement gave her chills, and not the good kind. She knew Scott needed to learn more about his werewolf powers so she stood back and allowed Derek to take the lead in training the Beta.

Scott wanders around looking at things, “What happened down here?”

“The kind of thing that leaves an impression.”

Scott sees a TV with a broken screen, then he traces scratches on the concrete floor, made by someone’s nails. He sees a big white freezer in front of him, he reaches for the open lock, as Derek suddenly appears flashing the flashlight beam right in Scott’s face, Rayne stands just behind him.

“Open it.”

Scott removes the lock, lifts the latch and opens the top of the freezer, looking inside he sees hundreds of scratch marks. They cover each side as well as the lid, some of them even contain blood traces.

“This is why he said yes to you.”

Derek again exchanges glances with Rayne unbeknownst to the Beta, before he turns back to Scott, “Everyone wants power.”

“If we help you, then you have to stop. You can’t just go around turning people into werewolves.”

“I can if they’re willing.”

Scott fixes his sister with a glare, “You approve of this Rayne?”

“We’re Alpha’s Scott, building a pack is what we do. As long as they are willing to obey and they know all the risks, why should we say no?”

“Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?”

“Yes, and he still asked.” Rayne says.

“Then he’s an idiot.”

“And you’re the idiot dating Argent’s daughter. Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it’s gonna take for them to find out?”

Scott glares at his sister and Derek growls at him, “Don’t glare at your sister, she didn’t tell me. You saw what happens to an Omega. With me, you will learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you’ll learn control.” Derek takes Scott’s hand in his, Scott’s claws extending, “Even on a full moon.”

Scott jerks his hand back, “If I’m with you, I lose her.”

“You’re gonna lose her anyway. You know that.”

Derek and Rayne turn and walk away, Scott calls them back, “Wait. I’m not part of your pack. But I want him out. He’s my responsibility too.”

“Why, because he’s one of us?”

“Because he’s innocent.”

 

* * *

 

Derek and Rayne meet up with Stiles at the police station, sitting in the Jeep they watch through the window as a female deputy walks around inside. Overhead the moon is shining full, they know they’re running out of time to get Isaac out of the jail cell.

“Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father’s office. The problem is getting past the front desk.”

“I’ll distract her.” Derek says reaching for the door handle.

Stiles panics grabbing Derek’s shoulder, “Whoa, whoa, whoa… You? You’re not going in there.”

Derek eyes shift from Stiles hand to his face, twice, before Stiles gets the message, “I’m taking my hand off.”

Rayne meanwhile is laughing behind her hand, watching the two interact.

“I was exonerated.”

“You’re still a person of interest.”

“An innocent person.”

“And… You? Yeah, right! Okay, fine. What’s your plan?”

“To distract her.” Derek says with a ‘duh Stiles’ look on his face.

“Uh huh, how? By punching her in the face?”

Stiles mimics getting punched in the face, Derek copies his face condescendingly, “By talking to her.”

“Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?”

Rayne is barely containing her laughter, obviously Stiles has no idea the charm Derek possessed. Derek looks at him with a look that tells Rayne he might kill Stiles.

“Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?”

“Thinking about punching you in the face.”

Derek walks inside with Stiles waiting just outside the door ready to sneak in, Rayne stands by the Jeep watching Derek through the window. He saunters in, tapping his fingers on the counter. The Deputy walks out with her head down, “Good evening, how can I help…” She looks up and smiles, “You.”

“Hi.” Derek says giving her a thousand watt smile. Rayne’s inner wolf snarls, even though she knows he’s acting it still rubs her the wrong way to see him flirting with another woman.

“Hi.”

Stiles rolls his eyes from the doorway.

“Uh, I had a question. Uh, sorry I’m a little… A little thrown. I wasn’t really expecting someone…”

Stiles takes his opening, scurrying past the counter and into his father’s office.

“Like me?” The Deputy giggles.

“Oh, I was gonna say “so incredibly beautiful,” but, yeah, I guess that’d be the same thing.”

Rayne trains her hearing on Stiles, if she doesn’t she might just kill the Deputy. She hears him open the box, then she hears keys clinking, and Stiles whispers, “Oh, no.” She realizes the hunter is here and has the keys. She hears the hunter grab Stiles and drag him down to the holding cells.

She runs into the station, easily slipping past the guard and hurrying to the cells, she can hear Derek on her heels. As they enter the room Derek smashes a syringe containing Wolfsbane on the floor. Isaac has rendered the hunter unconscious, standing over him, he hears the vile smash. He turns seeing Stiles on the floor opposite him, Derek and Rayne see where he is headed. They turn roaring at him, fangs extended, red eyes flashing. Isaac shrinks back, frightened he falls to the ground, huddling against the wall hiding his face. When he looks back up, he’s human again, his wolf subdued.

Stiles looks on confused, “How did you do that?”

Both of them look over their shoulders to Stiles, Derek answering. “We’re the Alpha’s.”

 

* * *

 

“This is all your fault Rayne.” Derek tells her as they walk down the stairs into the subway station half an hour later.

Rayne whirled around her eyes burning with fury, “My fault?”

“Yeah. If Isaac was my Beta he wouldn’t have been out of control like that.”

“Oh yeah. Cause you’re a model of self control, Derek. We both know if you had more of it, your family would still be alive.”

In a split second stars exploded in Rayne’s vision, her left cheek on fire as she was thrown the length of the subway, slamming against the wall, her body leaving a dent before she fell to the ground. Rayne stood up, breathing hard, her back braced against the wall. Derek wouldn’t meet her eyes, they both knew she was right but Derek’s pride wouldn’t let him admit it.

Rayne roared as she advanced on Derek, kicking his knee causing it to give out dropping him to his knee. Derek retaliated by picking her up over his head and tossing her backwards. Rayne landed on her feet, grabbing Derek by the back of his shirt and slamming him up against the wall.

Derek pushed off the wall catching Rayne off guard, her back slamming into a beam behind her. She groaned as Derek’s weight all but crushed her into the concrete, the back of her head smacking a sharp point. As the blood started flowing she could feel the sticky mess her hair was becoming.

Flicking out her claws she dug them into Derek’s back drawing a roar from the Alpha. He ripped away from her, turning his hand shot out and wrapped around her throat. Rayne struggled against his vise grip as black spots began to swarm her vision.

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that?” Derek questioned a moment later as he released her throat.

“As are you, which is why we get along so well.” She smiled as he rolled his eyes at her. “So are you gonna kiss me, or are we gonna finish this fight?”

Seeing her smirking Derek knew exactly what choice she wanted, and he didn’t disappoint as he kissed her lips with bruising force knocking the breath from her lungs.

But a moment later Rayne pulled back from him, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cell phone. “Scott? What’s wrong?”

‘ _I’m gonna be an only child shortly.’_ She thought to herself as Scott started explaining why he was calling.

 _“I think whatever killed Isaac’s father was just at his house,”_ Scott said.

“What?” Derek said hearing the conversation.

_“I was locked in the box and Allison was upstairs. I heard her scream and I went up there and the thing was on the ceiling and it just… crawled right passed us. I can’t explain it.”_

“Did you get a good look at it?”

 _“No, it was too dark and I was more concerned about Allison… but,”_ he trailed off thinking hard. _“It didn’t look like us. It didn’t move like us. It’s not a wolf,”_ he stated.

Derek scowled as he processed the information, while Rayne finished up the conversation with her brother. Hanging up the phone she headed for the car, but as she stepped into the car she paused. Turning around she leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Are we ever gonna to talk about whatever the hell this is between us, Derek?” She asked motioning between the two of them.

“Do you?” He asked honestly.

“Not really. Because with the mood I’m in, I know I’ll say something that I will eventually regret.” She sighed knowing he wasn’t going to say anything, “We used to be able to talk about anything, no matter what. When did that change?”

Derek sighed as he watched her disappear into the car, he leaned his head back thudding it against the column behind him.

 

* * *

 

Rayne had woken up a little past midnight, feeling the bed next to her she found that Derek wasn’t there. Quickly braiding her long hair down her back she walked out of the car and made her way up the staircase that lead to the outside. As she exited the outside door she quickly found Derek’s dark silhouette sitting on the rail, staring up at the full moon overheard. She slowly walked up beside him and sat down, wrapping her arms around her middle.

Silence overtook them for a long while before— “I don’t want to hurt you, Rayne. We both know that I’m no good for you and you know why we can’t be together.”

“Derek, you have never hurt me on purpose. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. I’ve known you your whole life, you are good man, Derek, whether you see it in yourself or not.”

“I was young and stupid, and it cost me my family. It nearly cost me you. You know what will happen between us and I don’t want to take the chance of losing you, Rayne.”

“Yeah.” Rayne bit out trying to keep the Alpha out of her tone. “Because there’s so much evidence to prove we wouldn’t work. You’ve never even given us a chance.”

He shot her a look and clasped his hands in front of him. “Rayne, I don’t want to—”

“You don’t want to hurt me, I got that.” She retorted throwing his words back at him. “Well, you already have, Derek. You hurt me everyday we are together by pushing me away. I can’t help the way I feel about you, Derek.”

“You love me,” he said, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Rayne scoffed and shook her head, “Oh good boy, give him a gold star. Yes, I love you. I always have. Do you love me, Derek?”

He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He knew he did, but for some reason he couldn’t get the words to pass his lips.

“Derek.” Reaching over she gently grasped his chin in her hand and thanked God when he allowed her to turn his head so that she could look him in the eyes. “I don’t need a romantic declaration of love. I’m not asking you to buy me a ring, or marry me. I just need to know that my feelings aren’t wasted.”

“I do, Rayne, believe me I do. I may not be able to say it, but know that it’s true. I just don’t want to lose the one thing I have left in this world that I care about. We both know how my first love with Kate turned out…”

Rayne interrupted him with a pointed look, “We both know Kate wasn’t your first love.”

Derek’s eyes grew dark for a moment, but he ignored Rayne’s comment. “She was using me to get to our family. She never loved me. She ruined my heart, my trust. Rayne, I don’t know if I could ever love you back. Plus you know what we were told by my parents, we’re both Alpha’s now, it’s dangerous for us. I don’t want to hurt you and we both know, that’s exactly what will happen when our wolves clash for dominance.”

Rayne studied him for a long moment, she realized that this had been a concern that he had been thinking about for a while. How long had this been weighing on his mind?

“Life isn’t always black and white, Derek. You’d be surprised what a little color can do for your world.”

She stood up prepared to go back inside when another thought hit her. “Your mom once told me something; what’s meant to be, will be,” she informed him. “With or without your approval. If you keep fighting it, by the time you realize what it is you want, Derek, it just may be too late.”


	3. Ice Pick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Izzie for the comment!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

The next morning Scott called Rayne and told her all about what had happened during gym class. About Allison tricking him and telling him he was going to grow a tail. Then he told her that Erica had been placed against Stiles in climbing the rock wall. She had gotten maybe a quarter of the way up when she started freaking out. They'd been able to coax her down and they thought that that was the end of it.

Once again, apparently it wasn't that simple. She had returned to the wall after class— this time without a harness. And then she had fallen. Luckily, Scott had been able to prevent her from getting hurt from the fall, but he hadn't been able to prevent her seizure that followed.

 

* * *

 

Rayne immediately made a decision and headed out of the train car to find Derek He was on the opposite side of the station doing pull-ups on one of the crossbars. She couldn’t help but admire the muscles in his back as they flexed underneath his skin.

“Derek. I found you another potential Beta.”

This caught his attention as he dropped down to the floor beside her, “And who might that be?”

“Her name is Erica Reyes, she goes to school with Scott. I don’t think she’d need much convincing.”

“And why is that?” He asked genuinely interested now.

“She suffers from epilepsy and chronic seizures. She’s had a rough life and I think it’s time she saw what a life without constant pain and worry would be like.” Rayne then shrugged knowing a werewolf’s life was not without the two things. “Well, at least not the pain and worry that she’s had.”

“I’m assuming you know where the girl is?” Derek taunted.

“Of course,” Rayne smiled. “At the hospital, my mom’s taking care of her.”

Derek grabbed his coat and shrugged it on, “Well, what could a meet-and-greet hurt. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Using the excuse that she was visiting her mom, Rayne told Derek to wait in the morgue, while she scoped the hospital for Erica. She heard her mom’s voice coming from an exam room, she stood patiently by the door listening.

“It’s been awhile since we saw you Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication.”

“Are you gonna tell my mom?”

“Well, I swear I don’t want to, but there’s this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs, and I don’t know if you’ve seen my legs, but for a girl my age, they’re still pretty hot. So…”

Both girls smiled as Melissa smoothed Erica’s hair back, “Doctor’s gonna be in in a minute, okay?”

“Okay.” Erica said before she drifted off to sleep.

Rayne waited until her mom had left before she snuck into the room and pushed the gurney holding Erica down the hall. Halfway down the girl opened her eyes looking around, Rayne held her head still, “Lie still Erica.” Gingerly, Rayne wheeled Erica into the room as Derek looked up. Dressed in a blue hospital gown, the frightened girl looked between the two adults.

“You’re Scott’s sister?” She stuttered.

Rayne nodded as Erica’s attention moved to the man standing by her bed. She sat up glancing between Rayne and Derek uneasily as he read the pill bottle in his hands. “Side effects may include anxiety, weight gain, acne, …ulcerative colitis…” The symptoms making Derek wince slightly.

“Who are you?” Erica said her voice shaking. “Rayne? What’s going on? Who is he?”

Derek didn’t speak, just smirking at her, so Rayne spoke up. “He's a friend. He's here to help you. Trust me.”

Derek sets the pill bottle down on the counter, “You get a warning, right before you have a seizure,” Derek said rounding the hospital bed, stalking the girl like a lion circling his prey.

“It's called an aura.” Erica began shaking and Rayne watched closely prepared for the girl to seize at any moment “It's… It’s like a metallic taste in my mouth.”

“You don't have to lie, Erica,” Derek said. Rayne noticed that this was a side of Derek she had never seen before. Seductive. Almost romantic. It irked her wolf greatly. “What’s it really taste like?”

She swallowed thickly before she answered, “It tastes like blood.”

“What if I told you, that all of this could go away? The side-effects,” he purred as his hand slid up her calf. Rayne bit down on her bottom lip, her fangs barely piercing the flesh of her lip. “The symptoms.” He ran his other hand up her other leg to her knee. “All of it,” he said.

In the blink of an eye Derek’s hands circled her ankles and yanked her forward towards him, only a breath of space between the two. “And what if all those things not only went away… But everything else,” he paused, tucking a length of her blonde hair behind her ear. Rayne bit down so hard her fangs broke through the sensitive flesh of her lip, she could feel the rush of blood coating her tongue. “Got even better,” he finished.

Rayne took a breath and willed herself to stay calm, she had never seen Derek like this, in all of their years together. She hadn’t know he was capable of acting so… gentle.

He had been gentle with her once— when they were younger after his family died, he had held her. She wasn’t sure which side she liked better, the gentle or the rough.

“How?”

“Let me show you.”

She knew Derek’s eyes had turned the beautiful fire red she loved. “I'll give you some privacy,” Rayne announced quickly leaving before Derek could object. Through the door she heard him explain the risks; the hunter’s, other wolves, humans. In the end the girl quickly agreed to receiving the bite just as Rayne suspected she would.

Rayne growled as she unclenched her jaw, running her tongue over the healing cuts on her lip.

The door opened minutes later as Derek motioned for Rayne to join them. His face became a frown as he lightly sniffed her. “Are you okay, Rayne?”

“Peachy,” she replied casually entering the room.

Erica was laying back on the bed, she knew by the way the girl was stroking her hip where Derek had bestowed the bite. Rayne fought her wolf back into its cage, she would not allow this teenage girl to get her riled up.

“You okay, Erica?” Rayne asked as she stood beside the bed.

“Yeah…” Erica said softly letting out a moan.

Rayne raised her eyebrows and glanced sideways at Derek, “Is the bite all you gave her, Derek?” Derek rolled his eyes at her as she turned back to Erica. “That’s good.”

Rayne felt Derek step up behind her. “Make sure she gets back to her room safely. I’ll see you later.”

“Damn he’s fine.” Erica said. Her eyes already sporting a new sparkle in them.

“Yeah, but don’t tell him that. He’s ego’s big enough as it is.” Rayne said, poking her head out the door to make sure no one was around. Rayne returned to Erica's side, “Lie back down. I'm taking you back to your room.” Sharpening her senses, she made sure to avoid anyone who might stop them. Once she had Erica back where she was supposed to be, Rayne glanced at her chart. “So now we wait for your doctor to come waltzing in here and tell you that you need to take your medication.”

The blonde gave her a sly smile. “But I don’t?”

“Not anymore,” Rayne smiled.

It was then that the doctor and Melissa came back to the room. Rayne smiled at the girl, “Take care, Erica. I’ll see you around.”

 

* * *

 

And then she was gone, on her way back to the lair. When she got there her spine gave a little shiver and she knew someone was looking at her.

“Hey Derek,” she said.

“She doing okay?”

“She’s doing just fine.”

Derek sighed before muttering, “Don’t overthink things, Rayne.” Then he disappeared into the train car again, Rayne growled at having her words thrown back at her.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Rayne stopped by the school with Derek to pick up Erica, she waltzed in catching stares from the high school guys. She found the new Beta heading into the cafeteria, she leaned against the wall opposite the doors watching the show. Rayne had to give herself props on the quick lessons in fashion, hair and makeup she had given the new she-wolf last night. Erica had raided Rayne’s closet, she was currently strutting into the lunchroom in leopard-print high heels, a tight short black leather skirt, a tight white T-shirt that showed her nice cleavage and a black leather jacket. Her makeup was flawless and her blonde hair was curled floating around her face. Rayne smiled as she watched heads turn to stare at the other girl.

She strode over to a boy, picking up his apple and taking a bite of it. Rayne hears Lydia speaking to her brother and Stiles, “What the holy hell is that?”

“It’s Erica.” Scott’s eyes traveled outside the cafeteria to see his sister leaning against the wall, smirking, she gives him a curt wave. “And my sister.”

Erica walked back to Rayne, the girls high fiving one another as they strode down the hallway and into the parking lot. Scott and Stiles made it outside just in time to see Erica climb in the back of Derek’s car, Rayne settling into the passenger seat. Derek looks over at the two teen boys, giving them a big grin before he speeds out of the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

Later that night however things had taken a dark turn between the Alpha and new Beta.

Rayne sat in the open doorway of the train car typing on her laptop, brushing up on her knowledge of the Argent’s and their capabilities. However she hadn’t learnt anything new about the family of hunters in the last ten minutes as her computer hadn’t moved from its current page. What she had learned, was that her patience with the new Beta was rapidly depleting.

Rayne replayed the short conversation the two had just moments ago in her head, growing angrier as she did.

_“Are you and Derek a thing?” Erica asked innocently looking sidelong at the Alpha._

_“No.” Came Rayne’s clipped reply, clearly the subject of the two was a touchy one._

_“So that means he’s fair game right? Like I might have a chance?”_

_Rayne rolled her head to the side eyeing the Beta. “Don’t you think he’s a little old for you Erica?”_

_“I’m immortal now, what does age matter?”_

Rayne’s attention turned to Erica who sat on the ground before her sharpening her claws on an emery board, oblivious to the fact that the she-wolf was mere seconds away from ripping her throat out. The Alpha willed herself to calm down and let the conversation go, it was nothing more than the Beta’s new sense of self. However the girl seemed eager to push the Alpha’s buttons.

“Well, I’m gonna try it anyways. No harm, no foul.”

Rayne’s hands clenched in her lap as she took a few deep breaths trying to remain calm, however the Alpha in her tone betrayed her exterior. “Erica, don’t go there.”

“Why not?” The Beta stated rising to her feet, clearing challenging the Alpha.

“For one, he’s an Alpha. You have got a long way to go before you earn the right to step up to him. Second, and most importantly, Derek has been through hell in his life when it comes to his relationships and he does not need you playing with his head or his heart.”

“Oh, I’m not looking for a relationship.” Erica stated flatly crossing her arms over her chest.

Rayne set her laptop down and stood up adopting an identical stance. “Then just what are you playing at, Erica?”

“Come on, Rayne. You know as well as I do that it’s not about love. It’s about power.”

“Excuse me?” The she-wolf asked absolutely appalled at the Beta’s answer.

“I'm just curious to see what he’s like in bed.” Erica had winked and turned to walk away with a little chuckle.

Rayne felt the flame of jealousy and anger that raced through her. Of course Erica would be attracted to Derek, what woman wouldn’t? Especially after how he had turned on the charm to get her to receive the bite. But it seemed she didn’t want Derek, only the status of being the Alpha's girl.

Rayne staked no claim over Derek, but she wasn’t about to let some Beta step into her territory. Perhaps Rayne just needed to remind the girl who the Alpha was, and if that meant beating the new Beta to a pulp… well then so be it.

Knowing Derek would be less than thrilled about her violently assaulting his Beta she shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned her attention back to her laptop determined to let her rage go.

“I’ll bet the sex is amazing too.”

Half a second later, a low feral growl filled the station, vibrating the floor, and echoing off of the walls. Whelp, so much for letting it go. Rayne quickly set her laptop aside and again rose to her feet. Her red eyes burned in the darkness of the room, her claws extending slowly as her inner wolf anticipated the attack.

The Beta never knew what hit her. One minute she had been walking away smirking, pleased at herself for getting under the Alpha’s skin, not knowing that she was signing her own death warrant. Seconds later she let out a shrill scream as Rayne’s claws penetrated the flesh of her back, lifting her off of her feet and hurtling her body across the room where it smacked into a cement column and crumpled to the ground.

Before Erica could gain her bearings and retaliate, the Alpha was on her again. Grabbing the blonde by the throat, Rayne lifted her up, slamming her back against the column, the Beta’s feet dangling a good foot off of the floor. Erica thrashed, clawing at the hand that was slowly tightening, clamping down over her windpipe and crushing it.

Rayne couldn’t feel the Beta’s claws tearing into the skin of her hand, couldn’t hear the patter as her blood fell in droplets on the floor. She had lost control of her wolf. The only thing she registered was anger.

Before Rayne could snap the Beta’s neck, she heard a loud roar from behind her. “Rayne! Stop!” But Rayne didn’t release the girl, the rational part of her brain had long ago lost the battle over her anger. The Alpha tilted her head, watching as the Beta’s eyes slowly slipped closed, her body surrendering to unconsciousness.

Rayne’s left arm raised, ready to slash down on the Beta’s flesh. But before she could act, Derek caught her wrist in his vise-like grip.

“Let her go, Rayne.” Derek ordered, squeezing her wrist till he could feel the bones fracturing underneath her skin.

It was then as she registered the pain in her wrist that Rayne regained control of herself. Releasing her grip she allowed Erica’s limp body to crumple to the floor. Isaac, who had been watching the scene from the bottom of the staircase, quickly came over and picked up the girl, taking her inside the train car to recover.

Derek released Rayne’s wrist, she took a step back from him cradling her arm as her bones prepared to reset themselves.

“You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?” Derek questioned crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

“She needed to learn her place.” The she-wolf answered curtly, flexing her fingers as her wrist healed.

“I think you’re the one who needs to learn her place.” Derek snapped.

This set a fire in Rayne’s eyes, her head snapping up to stare at Derek. “And where exactly is my place, Derek?” He didn’t provide an answer which angered Rayne even more. “She needed to learn, I’m the Alpha, and I demand respect.”

“She’s my Beta. Not yours. I’m the only one she needs to respect, Rayne.”

The she-wolf’s eyes flashed red as she boldly approached Derek, standing toe-to-toe, her chest pressed against his. “If she won’t respect me, by your orders or her own will… Then she’ll learn to fear me.”

 

* * *

 

Rayne left after that, taking a long walk through the woods. Her mind filled to capacity with so many different thoughts that she felt the beginnings of a migraine starting. She didn’t know what to do about Derek. They were supposed to be a team, had been since they were kids. But now that Derek had become an Alpha, he was slowly turning into the tyrant she had feared all along that he would become.

If she allowed a Beta to disrespect her, whether sired by her or not, then what was the use of being an Alpha?

She was starting to wish she had never returned to Beacon Hills in the first place. All those years away she thought had prepared her to see Derek again. She had forgotten how he made her feel, how she had been in love with him for half of her life. And yet… the minute she had laid eyes on him walking out of the forest, every feeling, every thought she had pushed away had come flooding right back into her. She wasn’t sure she could continue playing this love/hate game with him and trying to protect the people of Beacon Hills at the same time. Sooner or later, her battle with Derek was going to result in someone getting hurt.

 

* * *

 

A little over an hour later she returned to the station, finding Derek reading over her notes she had been writing on her laptop. His eyes glanced up at her as she descended the staircase, then moved back to the screen as she crossed the room to where he sat in the open car door, sitting down on the floor at his feet, her back against the car.

“So, how’d it go with the other potential kid? Boyd, was it?” She asked having learned about the kid Derek was interested in turning from Erica and Isaac earlier that day.

“He’s sort of a loner. But strong, muscular. I think he’ll be a good addition to the pack.”

Rayne nodded before she stood up, grabbing her jacket. “Okay. Well I’m heading home. I’ll pick up the kids tomorrow.”

Just as she reached the bottom of the staircase Derek voice caught her. “What were you thinking about when you attacked Erica?”

Rayne’s eyes met his as she pursed her lips, before speaking. “Protecting you.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Rayne went to the school to pick up Erica and Isaac, she was giving them a ride back to the lair. She still had ten minutes before the bell rang, excusing the teens from class. As she leaned against the front of her truck her ears picked up the distinct sound of a bullet being chambered. Not taking the bait to panic, she simply cocked her head to left as she heard the shot, followed by a metallic clang as the silver bullet lodged into the grill of her truck.

It was a nice shot, she’d give the hunter that, but clearly they were an amateur. Even with a silencer, Rayne could’ve heard that shot a mile away, giving her ample time to dodge the bullet.

Flicking out her claws Rayne dug the bullet out of the fractured steel, noticing the partial mark embossed on the mangled side of it. Smirking she clutched the bullet and walked into the school, directly into the Principal’s office where she took a seat in the chair behind the desk.

Only moments later the door opened and Gerard Argent stepped into the room, a .45 caliber handgun concealed just inside his jacket. He wasn’t at all surprised to find the female Alpha sitting behind his desk, her long legs propped up on the top as she crossed her arms over her leather clad chest.

Rayne didn’t make any attempt to move, she knew that any sign of defense or apprehension would please him. She knew all about him, she’d had interaction with him when she was younger, as well as his son, Chris. This one thought that all werewolves were dangerous creatures that needed to be put down at whatever cost.

“Why Rayne McCall, look how you’ve grown.” He said with a sickly grin.

“Gerard. It’s been a long time. How was Kate’s funeral?” She smirked as his face contorted in pure fury.

“Almost as lovely as yours will be.”

“Oh, you designed my funeral, that is so sweet. But I really think you should be planning yours, it will come sooner than you think. Then again a random hole in the woods would do just fine for your rotting corpse. Or we could toss you in with Kate, she was always your baby.”

There now he had a reason to think she was dangerous, a reason to want to kill her. Her spine straightened as she stood up from the chair, and with a fiery purpose she locked eyes with the old man, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Gerard cackled as he rounded the desk, grasping her hand, gripping it tightly and pulling her close to his face.

“I will finish what I started with the Hale’s, and after I’ve killed Derek, I’ll kill you.”

Rayne let her eyes go red, and for a brief moment she saw Gerard falter.

“I look forward to you trying, I hope failure isn’t hard for you to swallow.”

With grace, she let go of his hand and moved around him to the door. Turning back she tossed the spent bullet onto the desk, “He missed.”

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, Rayne sat in the back of the rink with Derek and Isaac. She knew that Scott would come to the rink to try and talk Boyd out of joining the pack, so Derek had sent Erica on a small errand to detain Stiles to ensure that Scott would be alone. Rayne was leaning back against the counter, Isaac sitting on the countertop beside her.

“So, Rayne, what were you and Principal Argent talking about?”

Rayne sighed as Derek’s green eyes locked onto her, his mouth set into a thin line. “What?”

Rayne glanced sideways where Isaac was giving her a sincere apologetic look, he hadn’t meant to get the Alpha into trouble. He sometimes felt that Rayne was the only one who truly gave a damn about him, so he felt as if he had just betrayed her by opening his mouth.

“His hunter lackey shot at me, I was merely returning the bullet.” She said with a shrug.

“You exposed yourself!?” Derek yelled.

Rayne rolled her eyes, “I have history with the Argent’s, Derek. They have known what I am since I was a child.”

“What kind of history?”

“None that concerns you at this time.” Rayne snapped.

Luckily Erica's arrival switched the male Alpha’s attention to her. “You were supposed to stall Stiles,” Derek scolded.

“I did. He's stalled. Now, I want to fight.”

The opening of the front doors let them know that Scott had finally arrived. The pack made their way out towards the rink, Rayne holding Derek back a moment. “If this turns into a fight, Derek… I'm not going to hurt my brother and if it gets out of hand, your new Beta’s, will be minus their throats.”

“If you're looking for friends,” Scott was saying as they approached the ice. “You can do… a lot better than Derek.”

“That really hurts, Scott,” Derek said making their presence known. “I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?”

Erica twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “Hmm. In a word… Transformative.” She then let out a fierce roar as she bared her fangs.

“Isaac?” The Alpha inquired. “Oh wait. You can’t count him for me… Because I didn’t turn him.” Derek smirked, giving a sideways glance to Rayne, who sighed closing her eyes. Fucking Derek, this was her payback for not being 100% behind him, because he knew full well she didn’t want Scott to know she had turned Isaac.

Scott stared at his sister, unbelieving what he was hearing, “Rayne?”

“It’s true Scott, I turned him.” She gave a glance to Isaac who took over. “Well,” he began. “I’m a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great.”

“Okay, hold on,” Scott said. “This isn't exactly a fair fight.”

“Then go home, Scott.” Derek glanced sideways at the two Betas, giving them the order to attack. They began stalking towards Scott, Rayne just crossed her arms fidgeting on her feet, itching to jump in to help, but she knew that Scott needed to show Derek what he was capable of. She just hoped… That Scott didn’t kill the two Beta’s.

Scott’s fist slammed down, shattering the ice around it, “I meant fair for them.” Scott gives a fierce growl.

 

* * *

 

Rayne wasn't at all surprised when after only a few minutes her brother threw the Beta’s back across the ice at Derek's feet. It seemed that the Beta’s still had a lot of training to do. But Derek had the sense to smile at Scott’s power.

“Don't you get it?” Scott said. “He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him.” Rayne saw Derek tense at Scott’s insinuation. “He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!”

“It's true,” Derek admitted. “It is about power.”

Derek stalked across the ice towards Scott, shifting parts of him. He slashed at Scott’s torso with his claws, ripping him open, before laying into Scott’s body and face with punches. Rayne stood her ground and watched as Derek attacked her brother, she wanted to interfere, but Scott needed to do this on his own. Scott held his own for only a moment, but he ended up lying on the ice, spitting out blood.

Derek then stepped on Scott's collarbone so hard that the snap echoed across the ice. That’s when she intervened. With no spoken warning Rayne shifted and dug her nails into Derek’s back, lifting him up and tossing him back over with his Beta’s. He stood up slowly, green eyes locking with red as she roared at him, “That's enough, Derek!”

Derek growled at her, but after a moment he realized she was protecting her brother, if he’d been in her shoes he would’ve done the same thing.

Rayne shifted back and kneeled down next to Scott, as Boyd hopped down from the Zamboni. “Don’t. You don’t wanna be like them.” Scott said to him.

“You’re right.” Boyd lifted up his shirt revealing a healing bite. “I want to be like you.”

As the three Beta’s walked away with Derek, Rayne stayed behind helping Scott up. She drove him to the vet so she could clean him up. He walked in before her muttering, “Why aren’t you healing?”

Dr. Deaton’s voice surprised her as she entered the room behind her brother. “Because it’s from an Alpha.” The siblings looked to the body lying on the exam table, a human body.

“I think maybe we better have that talk now.”

 

* * *

 

Afterwards she returned to face Derek, they were still together in this, there was a bigger picture beyond the fights with her brother to keep sight of. As she entered the station she found the Beta’s gathered together outside the car, talking quietly, but Derek was nowhere to be seen.

“Rayne.” The Alpha looked over to the newest wolf. “Is it true? What your brother said?”

The she-wolf sighed, she knew Derek was inside the car having just caught his scent a second earlier. She sat down on a crate beside the dark skinned boy, looking at each teen in turn.

“My brother has his own thoughts about Derek. Their first several meetings, did not go well at all. Neither of them is very fond of the other. Scott, cares. About everyone. He doesn’t want to see anyone go through what he did when he turned, or have to deal with the things he has had to since he turned. He hasn’t been a werewolf long enough to see the good sides of it. Yes, there is a new power that comes with creating a pack, but that’s not the only reason for doing it. It makes us stronger. Derek and I made sure you knew the risks before we gave you the bite. You had every opportunity to refuse.”

She sighed again, biting her bottom lip. “Scott was never given a choice. I’ve known Derek all my life, he protects the people he cares about. He will protect his pack.” she concluded.

“Do you trust him?” Boyd wanted to know.

“With my life.” The Alpha answered.

After their talk Rayne escorted each of the kids home before she returned to try and talk things out with Derek. He hadn’t came out to interject his opinion during their talk which surprised her.

She stepped inside the car finding him sitting on one of the chairs in front of her. “Derek. I’m sorry about earlier. He’s my brother—”

He shakes his head. “You don’t have to apologize. I understand.”

Rayne nods, stepping back out of the door she prepares to leave, but Derek halts her. “Did you mean all of that?”

“Yeah. I meant it all,” she admitted. “Derek, I’ve known you since we were kids. We’re both Alpha’s, we’re going to butt heads and question one another, but if I didn't trust you to protect me, I would never have aligned myself with you again.” Rayne shrugged. “I still think you're a good leader— and a good person. Even though you’re a Sourwolf.”

Derek actually smiled a little at her nickname for him. “Now I know where Stiles came up with it,” Derek finally muttered.

Rayne could see that the days were beginning to take their toll on him. She stepped back into the car and sat down in the chair beside him. Reaching out tentatively she took one of his hands in hers, lightly stroking the back of it with her thumb.

Derek squeezed her hand in his as she laid her head on his shoulder. No matter how much they fought, disagreed or argued, she was always by his side, the only one he could count on anymore.


	4. Abomination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Meghan for the comment!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

Rayne is lying on the mattress, Derek wrapped around her, she knows he hasn’t slept much lately so instead of waking him she stays still and replays last nights talk with Deaton and her brother in her mind.

_“They’re coming back so we don’t have much time to talk.” Dr. Deaton tells the McCall siblings._

_“What is that?” Scott asks as the Doc picks up a cotton ball soaked in something._

_“Rubbing alcohol. You don’t want it to get infected, do you?” Scott shakes his head. “You’ll heal the same. Just not as quickly, because of Derek.”_

_“Okay, how do you know all this? Actually, how do you know anything?”_

_“It’s a longer story. What I can tell you is that I know about your kind. Your kind, I can help. This…” He looks to the human body on the table, the torso’s flesh completely shredded. “This is something different.”_

_“Well, do you know what did it?”_

_“No. But the Argents will. And this is the crucial part. They’ll have some kind of record or book. It’ll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they’ve discovered.”_

_Scott stammers, “All the things? How many different things are there?”_

_They hear a car approach, Deaton ushers the siblings into another small room. The bells on the front door jingle as the hunters waltz in like they own the place._

_“I’m starting to think I need to buy a more prominent “closed” sign.”_

_Chris sighs moving away from the door, the bigger hunter following him, and Gerard walking into the room smirking at Deaton. ”Hello Alan. It’s been awhile. The last I heard, you had retired.”_

_“Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct.”_

_“If you hadn’t noticed, this body is one of ours.” Chris interjected, Scott and Rayne hiding in a dark room listening._

_“I did. I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. So don’t assume I’ll be swayed by your philosophy just cause I’ll answer a few questions.”_

_“He was only 24,” Chris tells him._

_“Killers come in all ages,“ Deaton retorts looking pointedly at Gerard._

_“All ages, sizes, shapes. It’s the last one that concerns us.”_

_Chris gets impatient, “How about you tell us what you found?”_

_Deaton moves to the head of the body, picking up the head and turning it so they can see the cut on the back of the neck. “See this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. But this isn’t the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose.”_

_“Relating to the spine.” Gerard says catching on._

_“That’s right. Whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions.” He waves his hand over the claws marks stretching from the neck to the sternum, “These were the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side.”_

_“Five for each finger.” Chris says._

_“Each claw.” Gerard corrects._

_“As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease.”_

_“Have you ever seen anything like this before?” Chris implores._

_“No.”_

_“Any idea at all what killed him?”_

_“No. But I can tell you it’s fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds.”_

_“If you’re saying we should be cautious, we get it.”_

_“I’m saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn’t eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose.”_

Rayne learned a lot that night, but she and Scott decided to keep what they knew from Derek. It wasn’t that Rayne didn’t trust Derek, it was that Derek didn’t trust her. Family came first and Scott was her blood, if it came down to him or Derek, it wouldn’t be Derek. As much as it would hurt her to not have Derek around, it would kill her to not have her brother.

She felt Derek shift in his sleep and roll over, freeing her from his embrace, Rayne took the opportunity to get up from the bed. She hears her phone vibrate on the floor beside her, she picks it up and goes outside the car to answer it, SCOTT flashing on the screen.

“Scott? What’s wrong?”

Her brother’s panicked voice on the other end. _“That thing killed someone else, at the mechanics garage. Rayne… It almost killed Stiles.”_

“I’ll meet you at the house in ten.”

Rayne grabbed her things, not waiting to see if Derek was awake, this only concerned family. She drove to her house and parked her truck. Getting into the car with Scott they drove to the garage to see Stiles. He runs over getting into the car, Rayne moves to the back to give him the passenger seat. She gives him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, seeing that he’s okay is a relief to her.

“You okay?” Scott asks him.

“Yeah. You’re right. It’s not like you two. I mean, its eyes were almost, like, reptilian. But there was something about them.”

“What do you mean, Stiles?” Rayne says laying her hand over his.

“You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes, and you feel like you know them, but you just can’t figure it out who it is?”

Rayne nods. “Are you saying you know who it is?” Scott asks concerned.

Stiles sighs, fear written on his face. “No. But I think it knew me.”

 

* * *

 

Rayne parts with the boys after making sure they both get home safely, driving back to the lair she tries to piece everything about this new threat together.

Walking down the stairs she pauses on the bottom step and sits down beside Boyd, who looked up giving her a smile. They watched silently for a moment, Isaac trying multiple times to charge Derek, and failing miserably. The Beta she-wolf was nowhere to be seen, but Rayne’s heightened hearing could tell she was somewhere close.

“So, what’d I miss?” She asked the new Beta.

“So far?” He asked, still watching Derek toss Isaac around. “Nothing. Just Isaac getting his ass handed to him.”

“Nothing new there.” Rayne snickered, watching Isaac get thrown to the ground again before she offered him a piece of advice. “Hey, Isaac, seeing as what you’re doing repeatedly isn’t working, maybe you should try a different tactic.”

Boyd gave her a smile as Isaac nodded, then went back to doing the same thing once more. The two of them shook their heads laughing, as Derek again smashed Isaac to the floor.

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, Rayne is standing by the open door of the train car, leaning back she smacks her head off the metal a few times. They’d been at it since she had returned, teaching them how to take down a hunter, anticipate their movements, learn from their enemy. But it just wasn’t working.

Rayne watched Isaac charge Derek time and time again, doing the same thing, with the same result… Derek smashed him to the ground. Boyd was still sitting on the staircase across the room laughing. Erica was somewhere overhead, she was trying to be sneaky but Rayne could smell her. Suddenly Erica jumped down from above Rayne, and she easily caught the girl and threw her to the floor.

Rayne shakes her head, she can feel a migraine manifesting. She lets out a laugh, not because it’s a funny situation, but because she’s so disappointed in them that all she can do is laugh. Derek sighs, shaking his head, “Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?”

Erica pushes herself up and as Derek turns around she jumps on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, then planting her red lips on his. Rayne clenches her teeth, forcing the growl in her throat back down. She watches as Derek kisses her back for only a moment before he throws her to the ground, wiping his lips in disgust.

“That’s the last time you do that.”

“Why, cause I’m a Beta?”

“No. It’s because I have someone else in mind for you.”

“Are we done? Cause I got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal.” Isaac says looking up at Derek.

Rayne shakes her head at her young Beta, she could write a book entitled _‘Stupid things to say to your Alpha’_ from Isaac alone. She watches Derek give him what appears to be a sympathetic look, walk over to the boy, kneel down, take his wrist and snap it.

“101. You think we’re teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me! We’re teaching you how to survive!”

The other two Beta’s look at Derek, fear evident in their eyes. Isaac looks around at everyone, “If they wanted us dead, why aren’t they coming for us now. What are they waiting for?”

“We don’t know. But they’re planning something, and you, especially, know that’s not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac’s father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that we know. As fast as we can teach you.”

Derek steps past Rayne into the car, he sits down head in his hands. Rayne goes inside, kneeling in front of him she sets her hands on his knees.

“It’ll be okay. I’ll work with them 24/7, till they can protect themselves in their sleep. I‘ll make sure they can take care of themselves.”

Derek looks up his eyes meeting hers, “And who’s gonna take care of you?”

“My Alpha… Duh.”

Derek laughs out loud, kissing her on top of her head. She smiles standing up and heading towards the door, Derek’s voice stops her.

“Hey Rayne. After everything that…. You didn’t get jealous when Erica kissed me.”

“Why would I? I have no claim to you.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Rayne is at the Lacrosse game, she spies Boyd and Erica sitting in the stands above her. She gives them a nod and smile as they wave at her. Rayne tunes in so she can hear everything going on around her. First the Coach is yelling about the giant kid on the field, snapping our guys like twigs.

“Come on! Is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate!” He sits down on the bench next to Stiles, “Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?”

“Eddie Obomowitz, Coach. They call him, “The Abomination.”

“Oh, that’s cute.”

Rayne then hears Jackson yelling at her brother. “McCall. What the hell are you waiting for? This is the semi-finals. Bring that roid-head into the ground.”

“Me? You’re the one who said that I was a cheater.”

“And that freak of nature being on the field is fair? Do something.”

“I can’t. Not while Allison’s grandfather is here.”

Rayne watches Allison snag Gerard’s keys from his pocket, discreetly handing them to Stiles, who not so discreetly leaves the field. Rayne turns to her mom who is sitting next to her, she’s talking to a kid in uniform but Rayne doesn’t know his name. They carry a player by on a stretcher complaining he can’t feel his legs.

The kid asks her mom, “He belong to you?”

“No, mine is still on the field. While I’m here, really wishing that he would have stuck with tennis. Are you the yearbook photographer?”

“No, I uh, I just take pictures.”

“Just lacrosse or other things?”

“Anything that catches my eye.”

Rayne can’t help but wonder just what catches his eye, he gave off a very creepy vibe. Rayne watches Danny head back out on the field after taking a nasty hit, she knows he can’t even see straight. Coach then starts calling for Stiles but he’s nowhere to be found. She watches Coach look through the crowd, his eyes landing on someone behind her.

“You! You! You play lacrosse?”

“Uh-uh, Derek won't like this,” Erica said.

“Yeah, but I will.”

Rayne’s body tightened as she turned around to find Boyd descending the bleachers anyway. She caught his eye and frowned, but the boy didn't take the warning.

The Alpha watched the game with rapt attention, wondering if Boyd hurt someone, how she was going to explain it. Boyd knocked one of the opposing team player’s down and Rayne could see his yellow eyes glowing. She saw her brother approach the other Beta and heard him give a warning, “You need to get off the field. Your eyes… Someone’s gonna see you.”

The next play, Scott gets hit after scoring a goal, Rayne can hear his leg snap from the bleachers. She panics momentarily, wondering how she could explain how his leg wasn’t broken. Or how she was going to protect him from Gerard, who happened to be at the game with Allison watching. She knew Scott would be fine for a minute so she focused on finding Boyd and now Erica, who she found had disappeared from the bleachers.

A nagging feeling overtook Rayne, and she excused herself going in search of Stiles. Several minutes later she spied Erica dragging him into the school, and that meant that Derek was here too. Only question was where.

She receives a text from Allison; **_‘Gerard invited Scott to dinner, what do I do?’_**

Rayne quickly typed a reply, **_‘Stay calm. Find the book. Call me if you need me.’_**

The Alpha hears voices coming from the pool, she comes through the door just in time to see Stiles drop Derek underwater. She then sees the creature that Scott was telling her about right down from her, and Stiles trying to get to his phone. She starts running towards the pool, pulling off her jacket she yells, “Stiles! Get the phone!”

She dives down into the water, grabbing Derek and using all her strength she kicks them back up to the surface. Both of them gasp for air as Derek eyes Stiles, “Tell me you got him!”

Stiles frowns as he takes Derek’s other arm, helping Rayne support him. “Rayne? How’d you know where we were?”

“I’ll explain later, Stiles.” She checks the back of Derek’s neck and sees the inch long slash in his skin. “Shit.” She knows now that Deaton was correct about the paralytic in the creature’s claws.

Rayne’s eyes sweep the room, she doesn’t see the creature, Derek watches her closely. “Don’t even think about it, Rayne.”

“Look I can distract it, maybe lead it away and find help, hopefully before it gets me.”

“Are you insane?” Derek yelled. “It's suicide! You are not doing this!”

“I have to do something. We can’t hold you up forever, we’re gonna drown.”

“I’m not letting you go out there!”

“I’m not letting us drown! I don’t know how long until your paralysis wears off. Erica is out there, I’m not going to wait and see if it rips her apart!”

“You are no match for that creature!”

“I know that. Derek— you have the pack to think of. They don't need me, like they need you. I'm the dispensable element here!”

“You are not dispensable! I need you.”

“I…” The words caught in her throat. There was so much she wanted to say to him at that moment. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. But her breath caught in her lungs and she choked on everything bottled up inside herself. Turning away from him she searched the pool side for the creature. It was on the far side of the pool, she had time if she went now. “I'm sorry, Derek,” she stated.

Rayne let go of Derek, swimming over to the side of the pool, she looks back, “Stiles, find something to hold on to. When you see an opening, get the hell out of here!”

“Rayne! No!” Derek called after her as she swam for the side of the pool. “Rayne! Don't do this! Please! Rayne!” But Derek’s voice is drowned out as he slips underwater.

Rayne pulls herself out of the water, crouching down she extends her claws. “Come on you slimy bastard. Where are you?!”

A feral roar escaped from her throat, shaking the walls, and out on the field, someone heard it.

It comes at her from behind but she’s quick enough to dodge it, bringing her claws down she slashes through the flesh of its back. She is momentarily distracted as she sees Stiles and Derek underwater, the creature slashes at her chest, she leaps back just in time, far enough that it barely catches her, but still close enough to leave 5 shallow claw marks. She falls to the ground clutching her wounds, but instantly the pain was replaced with numbness, as the toxin made its way through her veins. Lying helplessly on the floor, Rayne closed her eyes as the sound of the creature drew closer to her ears, better not to watch it eviscerate her.

Suddenly a growl from behind the monster filled the air, reverberating off of the walls. Rayne knew that voice. Her brother. Instantly her eyes snapped open, relief flooded her as she saw Scott pull the two guys out of the water.

Scott roars as the creature approaches him, they share roars as the creature’s tail wraps around Scott’s ankle, throwing him up against a mirror on the wall, shattering it. The creature approaches slowly, Scott grabs a long shard of glass, holding it up in front of him. The creature stops, looking at its reflection in the glass shard, it growls then leaps to the wall next to Scott, up to a balcony, up the wall, across the ceiling and busting out through the glass skylight.

Just as Derek can move, he runs to the other side of the pool, falling on his knees next to Rayne. He gingerly moves her up onto his lap, he lifts up her shirt, wincing at the claw marks, angry and red. He gives her a glare, which softens as he meets her eyes.

“When you get better, I’m kicking your ass!”

“Whatever you say, D.”

Derek sighs, he never could win with her, she’s a protector, it’s what they do. He picks her up bridal style, carrying her outside. Scott and Stiles are on a laptop trying to decode the bestiary.

“Is that even a language?” Stiles asks looking at the screen.

“How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?”

“It’s called a Kanima,” Derek answers walking up, Erica next to him supporting Rayne.

“You knew the whole time,” Stiles says exasperated.

“No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection.”

Scott figures it out, “It doesn’t know what it is.”

“Or who.”

“What else do you know?” Stiles inquires.

“Just stories. Rumors.”

“But it’s like us?” Scott asks.

“It’s a shape-shifter, yes. But it’s… it’s not right. It’s like a…”

“An abomination.”

Derek nods at Stiles, letting him know he’s right. Derek turns taking Rayne from Erica and lifting her into his arms bridal style, walking a few steps away.

Scott calls, “Derek. We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents.”

“You trust them?”

“Nobody trusts anyone. That’s the problem. While we’re here arguing about who’s on what side, there’s something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it’s killing people! And we still don’t even know anything about it!”

“I know one thing. When I find it, I’m gonna kill it.”

 

* * *

 

Scott is on the phone with Rayne as he pulls up outside of the hospital to pick up their mom. Rayne is finally getting some feeling back into her body, but she’s still bleeding heavily. As Scott gets out of the car, he has the phone in his hand, on speaker, Rayne hears the sound of ripping flesh. “Scott!”

“Don’t move.” Gerard tells him. “Even though I can practically feel the tissue around the blade already trying to heal, you never know with a Beta. Besides, we’d lose this perfect picture. The kind old grandfather embracing his favorite grandson after hearing good news from the doctor. That’s right. I can play the nice, doddering grandpa who likes to cook and tell stories and be sweet and charming. And trust me, I can do it far better than you playing average broken-hearted teenage boy! Are you listening?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect. Now, you’re gonna do me a favor one of these days. And you’re gonna do it because if you don’t, this knife goes in her.”

The two of them turn to see Melissa standing just inside the hospital doors.

“Scott. I truly believe that it’s so much easier when bad things don’t have to happen to good people. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes.”

Rayne hears her mom approach the car, asking Scott, “Hey there. You okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Everything’s fine.”

 

* * *

 

Derek takes Rayne back to the lair to treat her wounds, he’s driving her crazy. ”Derek, really I’m fine.”

“Oh, really? Should I get you a mirror Rayne?”

Derek sighs, growling, this woman was so infuriating. He hears her shift on the mattress as he rips off his jacket and goes to find the First Aid Kit. He brings it back, setting it on the bed in between them. Rayne ripped the remains of her tattered shirt off in the car, so she is left in just a black lace bra. The claw marks start at her left collarbone, and run diagonally down to the top of her right breast. He takes a deep breath and pulls out the peroxide and some gauze pads, wetting one down he meets Rayne’s eyes.

“This is gonna sting.”

“This is not the first time you’ve had to patch me up Derek. I’m tough, I’ll be fine.”

She sits calmly as he cleans up the cuts, being very meticulous. When he’s done he lays a fresh bandage over the top and tapes it down. She removes her pants and Derek helps her under the blanket she had brought down, tucking it around her. Just as he finishes he hears the pack outside, “I’ll be right back.”

Rayne nods as exhaustion overcomes her body. She lays back closing her eyes, then hears someone enter the room. She opens her eyes to find Erica sitting on one of the seats, looking at her with concern.

“Hi. I came to see if you needed anything?”

“No. I’m fine. Thanks for helping me tonight.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for saving me from that creature.”

Rayne nods. The two girls sit in silence for a moment till— “You’re a horrible she-wolf.”

Erica looks up to see Rayne smiling, she gives a faint smile back, “I know. I thought being a Wolf would make me… I don’t know. Obviously I wanted the wrong things, I mean look at me, I’ll bet as a Beta you were tougher and stronger than I am.”

“I had no choice Erica, I had to be that way, it was in my blood, my family.” Rayne takes a breath as she thinks, making a decision that will hopefully help them all out. “I will teach you, everything I know. When I’m done with you, hell you’ll be able to take Derek.”

The two girls share a laugh, Rayne takes Erica’s hand, “We’re sisters now.” They hear a throat clear as Derek walks back into the room. Erica squeezes Rayne’s hand before leaving. Derek takes her place on the bedside, smirking, “Making friends are we?”

“Shut up.”

“So, you do have a heart?”

“Yes, almost as big as the one you try to hide.” She says giving him a pointed look. “Scott’s right you know. You may not trust them, but we can’t do this alone.”

Derek shakes his head as he lays down next to her, her head laying on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep as his fingers lightly run through her hair. The two fall asleep, wrapped in each others arms. But their peace is about to be shattered.


	5. Venomous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Meghan for the comment!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

Rayne was visiting her brother, they were discussing Gerard when she got a call from Derek asking her to come by later so they could talk. Since Derek hadn’t spoken to her since the other night the call peeked her curiosity. Figuring Derek was up to something he didn’t want her to be privy too, she headed to the station. Rayne knew she was right about Derek being up to something as she arrived just as Erica did, the blonde holding a terrified Jackson in her grip. She followed behind Erica and a very confused Jackson. As she descended the stairs she caught Derek’s eyes, he didn’t say anything but given the scowl he gave her, she knew he would after Jackson was gone.

Erica and Isaac hold Jackson, Derek sits in front of him on a box, Rayne walks over standing behind Derek. “What happened to you on the night of the full moon?”

“What? Nothing. Nothing happened.”

Derek looks up giving him a pointed look, “You’re lying.” Derek sets down the shard of glass in his hand, Jackson panics at the sight of Derek pulling on a pair of black leather gloves, thinking the Alpha is going to beat him. “No, wait, I can… I can prove it. I taped myself.”

Rayne laughs, Erica smirks and Derek shakes his head. Isaac can’t resist laughing, “You taped yourself?”

“Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video.”

Derek shakes his head, “No. No, I have a better idea.”

He picks up the glass shard, Jackson struggling against Erica and Isaac who put him on his knees, “What is that?”

Derek stands up walking towards him, “You know, Jackson, you’ve always been kind of a snake… (chuckles) And everyone knows a snake can’t be poisoned by its own venom.”

Erica and Isaac force Jackson’s mouth open and Derek uses the glass shard to drop some venom into Jackson’s mouth. It seems to be working at first, but seconds later Jackson convulses the paralytic taking effect, the two Beta’s let him fall to the floor. Derek sighs looking around, he kneels down by Jackson. “You’re still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we’re looking for.”

Derek walks inside the train car, Rayne follows him. Isaac kneels down next to Jackson, “You’re still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me.”

Inside the car, Derek stands with his back to Rayne, “I told you to come over later, what are you doing here?”

“I figured it was odd for you to call just to tell me not to come over until later. So I figured you were up to something you didn’t want me to be a part of. So I thought I’d come down and see for myself what you were doing. How long you gonna give me the silent treatment?”

He doesn’t turn around or look at her, she sighs exasperatedly, “Fine Derek, you want to act like a child, so be it. When you decide you want to act like an adult, call me. Until then if you need me, I’ll be helping out Scott trying to stop this thing. You know, together, like we all should be.”

Rayne walks out, bidding goodbye to the others, she’s halfway up the stairway when she hears a loud crash from inside the train car and a loud roar. The two young Betas look up at her and she simply keeps walking.

 

* * *

 

Scott is sitting in class when he receives a text, he pulls his phone out hiding it underneath his desk.

 _‘Derek has ordered Erica and Isaac to test Lydia with the venom. I’m not sure when.’_ \- Rayne

 _‘What do we do?’_ -Scott

 _‘I have a plan, but we’re gonna need help.’_ -Rayne

* * *

 

 _‘Meet me on the field’_ – Rayne

Scott heads out onto the field, meeting up with Rayne, who’s standing in front of Boyd, the young wolf looking increasingly agitated in their presence.

“I want to talk to Derek,” Scott says coming to stand next to his sister.

“Talk to me.” Boyd states defiantly, the boy has quickly acclimated quickly to the strength and power he now holds.

Rayne moves to the side knowing Scott can handle this, but she stays close enough just incase.

“I don’t want to fight.” Scott says.

“Good, cause I’m twice the size of you.”

Scott looks the teen up and down. “True. Really, really true. But you want to know what I think? I’m twice as fast.”

Scott takes Boyd down easily laying him on his back. When they get up Derek is standing in between them, across from him is Rayne.

“She failed the test.”

“Yeah, which doesn’t prove anything. Lydia’s different.”

“I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake.”

“We’re not going to let you kill her.”

Derek looks at Boyd then back at Scott, grinning, “Who said I was gonna do it.”

Scott and Rayne put it together, Erica and Isaac are going to kill Lydia. Scott makes a move for the school, Boyd clotheslines him to the ground, and in a split second Rayne has her claws dug into Boyd’s chest.

“I don’t know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott. But even so, Lydia has killed people and she’s gonna do it again, and next time, it’s gonna be one of us.”

“What if you’re wrong?” Rayne asks him.

“She was bitten by an Alpha. It’s her.” Derek argues, he’s irritated with Rayne’s constant defiance.

“You saw that thing up close. You know it’s not like us.”

“But it is! We’re all shapeshifters. You don’t know what you’re dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason.”

“What reason?”

“Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are.” Derek holds his hand out to Scott, helping him up, Rayne removes her claws from Boyd, the glare from the Alpha making him cower. “Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded.”

“Well, what if she’s immune?”

That comment gets Derek’s attention as Scott continues, “What if she’s got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn’t get paralyzed?”

“No one’s immune! I’ve never seen it or heard of it. It’s… It’s never happened.”

“What about Jackson? That’s why you tested him, isn’t it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn’t you? Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?”

Scott’s argument is even making Boyd think, Rayne can see it in his face.

“No.”

“Well, we have a theory. Lydia’s immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know we’re right.”

“No!”

“You cannot do this!”

“Look, I can’t let her live! You both should have known that!”

“We were hoping we could convince you, but then…” Scott looks across at his sister as they both smirk. “We weren’t counting on it.”

 

* * *

 

Inside the school, Erica and Isaac go into the library to find Lydia gone. Elsewhere in the school, Jackson, Allison, and Stiles escort Lydia to the parking lot climbing into Stiles’ Jeep.

Ten minutes later they pull up in front of Scott’s house, Lydia is beginning to wonder what’s going on.

“If we’re studying at Scott’s house, then where’s Scott?”

“Meeting us here, I think. I hope.” Stiles tells her, she gives him a funny, off look. Allison looks back at Jackson, “Thanks for doing this.” He looks around cautiously, “I needed to talk to her anyway.”

They pile into the house Lydia looks curiously at Stiles as he locks the door. “There’s been a few break-ins around the neighborhood.” Then he grabs a chair and pushes it under the door handle, “And a murder. Yeah, it was bad.”

Allison gives Jackson a nod towards the upstairs and the blonde sighs exasperatedly. “Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute.”

“Seriously? What is going on with everyone?” She asks as they head upstairs.

After they leave Allison and Stiles watch through the front door for Derek.

 

* * *

 

Shortly after Scott and Rayne arrive, the Alpha stands on the front porch eyeing her best friend. The four wolves stand in a line across the street, Derek’s the first to notice her. “I thought we were on the same side Rayne?”

“We are. We both want the same things, we want to protect people. I won’t let you do this.”

“You gonna take us all on?”

“You know I can.” Rayne says her eyes flashing red.

“You think you can put us down?”

“You really want to find out?” She retorts.

Derek growls glancing at the ground then back up, “You’re willing to die, for them.” It wasn’t a question, he already knew the answer.

“I’m willing to die for my brother. If protecting his friends means dying then so be it. Are you prepared to kill me Derek? Because you know that’s what you’re going to have to do.” Derek shifts his eyes away from her, giving her the answer. “But you won’t. Will you? Big, Bad Alpha. But even you wouldn’t kill me. No, you’ll make one of them try. So the question really is, which of you Beta’s wants to die first?”

When none of the Beta’s make a move towards her, Rayne ducks back inside the house standing by Stiles. Upstairs they hear Allison’s voice coming from Scott’s room. “Guys, it’s here.”

Rayne groans in annoyance. “Great as if we didn’t have enough to worry about.”

Rayne hears the scuffle with Erica and Allison, she comes up in time to see Erica fall to the floor, her body paralyzed. Rayne smiles at Allison giving her a wink, the Alpha then picks Erica up and drags her downstairs.

Outside Derek and Boyd are hearing the furniture breaking and crashing in the house. Derek smirks thinking he’s won, till the front door opens and—

Both Isaac and Erica are tossed out onto the ground of the front yard. Derek sighs, nodding his head as Scott steps out onto the front porch, followed by Rayne, Allison, and Stiles.

“I think I’m finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You’re not an Omega. You’re already an Alpha, of your own pack. (smiles) But you know you can’t beat me.”

Scott smirks in return, “I can hold you off until the cops get here.”

Derek realizes there are sirens in the distance. Suddenly scurrying footsteps are heard on the roof, the four of them run out onto the lawn in time to see the Kanima roar at them and disappear off the roof. Derek looks down at Isaac and Erica disappointedly, telling Boyd, “Get them out of here.”

Lydia comes rushing out of the house, “Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?”

Scott suddenly realizes, “It’s Jackson.”


	6. Frenemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Meghan and Leona_misfit for the comments!
> 
> I have decided to give you guys a treat as a thank you for all of the love you have sent me; so I am posting the rest of season 2 all at once today. Enjoy!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

Derek and Rayne take off running quickly through the warehouse district side by side chasing the Kanima, they flip themselves over the top of a fence. Shifting as they hit the ground, they look up red eyes glowing. They track it into the center of an abandoned warehouse area, both of them slowing to a walk as they search the area.

A hissing from behind turns them around, the Kanima stands a few yards from them. Two growls leave the Alpha’s throats as they charge the Kanima. Derek dodges two swipes of the talons, then moves around the Kanima, back flipping he kicks the creature in the chest knocking it back against a concrete beam.

They both swing for the creature, it ducks and they punch right through the corners of the pillar. It grabs both of them throwing them back, they stand up Derek shoving Rayne behind him as he picks up a car door off the ground. The creature advances on them slashing at the door, sending sparks flying as they both back up. The creature shoves them back into a pillar, Derek nearly squishing Rayne between him and the concrete. Derek roars at the Kanima, and using his Alpha strength, shoves it away from him. The Kanima gets up and runs away climbing up the pillar the wolves had punched the holes into. They stand underneath it, snarling up. The Kanima swipes an electric box with his tail sending bright sparks falling down, blinding the two wolves. The Kanima then jumps down grabbing both of them and throwing them behind a pillar.

It turns to go after them when a red SUV pulls up behind it. A person gets out—

Chris Argent.

He unloads, rocking the Kanima with multiple shots from his handgun. The Kanima drops to the ground, unmoving. Chris walks past it, he’s looking for Derek and Rayne.

He turns to see the Kanima has risen to his feet, he raises his gun, CLICK!... the magazine is empty. It tail whips him into a concrete beam behind him. Behind him Derek and Rayne watch, through the beams of the headlights they observe Gerard standing face to face with the Kanima. It doesn’t attack him, not sure if it would have, they don’t find out because Scott runs up tackling the Kanima. He holds gazes with Gerard for a moment before running off after the Kanima.

Rayne takes off after Scott leaving Derek behind, not wanting Gerard to see her, she doesn’t have the time to deal with him right now. She catches up with Scott and Stiles outside of a warehouse.

“Guys. Where did it go?” They obviously didn’t hear her walk up because they both jump when she speaks. Rayne laughs, “God you two are jumpy.”

“I lost it.” Scott says dejectedly.

“What? You couldn’t catch his scent?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t think he has one.”

“All right, any clue where he’s going?”

“To kill someone.”

“Ah! That explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense.”

Rayne sighs, “Will you two shut up!”

“What? Rayne come on. I’m 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense.”

“Let’s just find it guys.” Rayne states looking between her two brothers.

“Not “it”, Rayne. Jackson.” Scott reminds her.

“Yeah, I know. I know.”

“All right, but does he know that?” Stiles questions. “Did anybody else see him back at your house?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I don’t think so, but he already passed Derek’s test anyway.”

“Yeah, but that’s just the thing. How did he pass the test?”

“Stiles is right.” Rayne answers. “A snake can’t be poisoned by its own venom, so why did it paralyze Jackson?”

“Maybe it’s like an either-or thing. If it can’t be poisoned by its own venom. When’s the Kanima not the Kanima?”

“When it’s Jackson.” Scott answers.

Rayne sighs, “Of course.”

“Uh. Dude.”

Rayne notices Stiles looking up and backing away from them, “Stiles, what’s wrong?” She and Scott come to stand next to him, looking up they see the Kanima’s tail entering a window.

Stiles is perplexed, “What’s he gonna do in there?”

Scott looks to the front door, “I know who he’s after.”

“What, how? How? Did you smell something?”

“Armani.” They watch Danny walk into the building called Jungle, it seems to be a club.

Stiles tries to open a back door but it’s locked. “Aw, come on. All right, maybe there’s, like, a window we could climb through…” Scott steps past Stiles easily pulling the handle off of the door. “…or some kind of handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How did I not think of that one?”

Rayne follows Scott and Stiles inside. The interior is dark, with lasers and strobe lights, disco balls and…

“Dude, everyone in here’s a dude, I think we’re in a gay club,” Scott says looking around. Both he and Rayne look over to see Stiles surrounded by drag queens, touching and stroking him. “Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?”

They watch Danny head out on the floor, Scott spots Jackson crawling along the ceiling. The three of them search the room for Danny. Scott spots Jackson on the floor, suddenly guys start falling randomly, Jackson is paralyzing them trying to reach Danny.

Derek shows up, fully shifted in front of Jackson, Scott notices and yells, “No, don’t!”

Derek slashes Jackson’s throat. People start screaming and moving towards the doors.

Scott and Rayne take off outside searching for Jackson, they follow his blood trail out a back door and into the parking lot. They find him between two cars, back to his human form and covered in blood. They approach slowly, he starts to cough, he’s alive. Stiles comes running out to find them, Scott turns to him, “What do we do with him now?”

 

* * *

 

Back at the club the police have shown up. Stiles and Rayne watch Jackson in the Jeep, while Scott goes to talk to Danny. He finds him on a stretcher headed to the ambulance, “Danny.”

“McCall, what are you doing here?”

“Just, uh, seeing if you’re okay. And um, wondering if anything weird happened to you today. Besides being paralyzed from the neck down.”

Danny gives him an ‘are you serious’ look.

Scott sighs, “Just one more question. Are you okay?”

“Did it happen to my ex too?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m great.”

Scott runs back over getting in the Jeep. Rayne gets out of the back, bidding the boys good night. She’s going to go find Derek and talk some sense into him, and by that the boys figured she meant beat the hell out of him.

“I couldn’t get anything out of Danny.”

“Okay, can we just get the hell out of here now before one of my dad’s deputies sees me?” Stiles starts the Jeep, but before they can move his dad pulls up in a cruiser in front of them.

“Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Could this get any worse?”

Jackson moans like he’s waking up, Stiles turns around freaking out, “That was rhetorical.”

“Get rid of him.”

“Get rid of him? Scott, we’re at a crime scene and he’s the Sheriff.”

“Do something.”

Stiles waves his arms in a fit then gets out running over to intercept his dad, who already looks irritated that they’re here. “Hey.”

Jackson starts to sit up, “What’s… What’s going on?”

“Jackson, Jackson, be quiet.”

The Sheriff crosses his arms, “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It’s a club. It’s a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club.”

“Not exactly your type of club.”

“Uh… Well, Dad, there’s a conversation that…”

“You’re not gay.”

“I could be.”

“Not dressed like that.”

“Well, what’s… Uh!” Stiles’ Dad starts to walk towards the Jeep but he holds him back.

Inside Jackson is still moaning, Scott starts panicking. “Jackson, be quiet.”

“This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And at this point, I’ve been fed so many lies, I’m not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?”

Jackson has now sat up, “What’s happening?”

“Jackson, I’m sorry. But…” Scott punches him in the face, knocking him back out. He then turns to see the Sheriff looking at them, they both smile and wave. “Stiles…”

“Dad, I…”

“The truth, Stiles.”

“The truth, all right. Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah, cause he just broke up with his boyfriend so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That’s it.”

“Well, that’s really good of you guys. You’re good friends.”

Stiles nods, getting back into the Jeep, and driving off. Only Scott noticing Chris and Gerard parked in a corner watching the scene.

 

* * *

 

A short while later Rayne is sitting at home when the door opens, she knows who it is by the heartbeat, and the fact that he just waltzed right in.

“Don’t you ever knock?” Rayne doesn’t look up from her laptop as Derek sits on the coffee table in front of her as she sits on the couch.

“Nope. Not when I know I’m always welcome.”

“Who said you were welcome?” She finally looks up giving him a glare. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry Rayne, you and Scott were right all along, I should’ve listened to you.”

“You’re right, you should’ve. You know the old Derek… young, naïve… was just like my brother. Fell in love too fast, loved with all his heart, tried to protect everyone. Do you remember him? Because I do.”

Rayne stands up, leaning over she presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek. “Don’t let the past change you Derek.“


	7. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Meghan and Leona_misfit for the comments!
> 
> I have decided to give you guys a treat as a thank you for all of the love you have sent me; so I am posting the rest of season 2 all at once today. Enjoy!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

Rayne receives a phone call at home from Scott updating her on what’s going on with Jackson. She goes to the train station to find Derek, she can hear his voice as she reaches the door.

“So why do we need their help?” She hears Isaac ask, not understanding why Betas ask such dumb questions.

“Because it’s harder to kill than I thought and I still don’t know who it is.”

“And they do?”

“They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side.”

“Hmm, Scott or Stiles?” Erica grins thinking of the possibilities.

“Either.”

Derek notices Rayne coming down the stairs. She sits down on a box resting, her chest has been burning the last few days. They continue talking, Rayne just watching what’s unfolding.

Isaac questions, “You know, the full moon’s coming, Derek.”

Derek turns, giving him a dumb look, “I’m aware of that.” He opens a large trunk, pulling out several lengths of chains and collars.

Erica reaches in and pulls her own hunk of chains out, “My, these look comfortable.”

Derek takes them from her as Isaac looks on, “You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted.”

Rayne’s gives him a scowl, clearly she believes that is a bad idea, he looks away. “There hasn’t been time.”

“But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means you’re alone against the Argents.”

“They haven’t found us.”

“Yet!” Isaac says loudly. “So how about we forget the Kanima?”

“We can’t! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn’t afraid… At all. Now, I don’t know what he knows or what he’s planning. But I’m sure about one thing. We have to find it first.”

He walks into the train car where Rayne already sits waiting for him sitting gingerly on a seat. Derek frowns at her, “You look beat.”

“I’m fine.”

“You shouldn’t be here, you need to rest.”

“I’ll rest when I’m dead, which with the way things are going, might not be too far away.” She grins, till she sees the look on Derek’s face, then she fades to a frown. “Derek, you can’t keep doing this. One minute you’re caring about me, the next you want to rip my head off. I swear you’re the only bi—polar werewolf I know.”

“Whatever.” He stops, turning to face her, just staring at her. He comes closer, leaning his head down he sniffs her hair and neck. He pulls back, his eyes flashing red, “Why do you smell like Stiles?” He then moves to the other side of her neck becoming increasingly agitated. “And Jackson?”

“You didn’t hear? We had a crazy threesome last night just before you tried to take Jackson’s head off. Those young guys are insatiable.”

She bites her lip in an attempt to stanch her smile, holding back a laugh as she hears a low guttural growl come from him, “Relax, Sourwolf. I was with him and Scott trying to save Jackson. God you are so moody.”

“Then stop contesting me!”

“That’s what your problem is? Because I don’t do everything you say. Derek you know I protect my family, whether I completely like all of Scott’s friends or not, they’re his friends and he’s my brother. You know how much family means, and protecting innocent people, you’re not too far gone to remember what your father taught us. I care about you, but I will not allow that to cloud my mind. I will do what is right, not what keeps me on your good side, which I’m not even sure you have anymore. Do you like me because you think I’m docile and compliant? Cause you should know by now, I’m not.”

“Go take a shower.”

“Bite me.”

Rayne smirks as she walks out the door of the car, leaving a pissed off Derek behind again.

 

* * *

 

Derek is setting things up for the full moon with Rayne helping, when they hear Scott yelling from the staircase, in his arms he holds a seizing Erica. Derek takes her, bringing her into the train car, he lays her on the floor.

“Pull her up,” Derek commanded.

Stiles kneeled down behind the she-wolf, pulling her up against his chest he cradled her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Erica was whimpering in pain and even Rayne felt her chest constrict just a bit.

“Is she dying?” Stiles asked, franticly.

“She might… I…” Derek looked the girl up and down at a loss. And then, his jaw clenched as he made a decision. “Which is why this is going to hurt,” he said. His hands slid along her wrist, up to her forearm where he quickly snapped the bones, the sound of the cracks reverberating through the car along with Erica's screams.

“You broke her arm!” Stiles yelled.

“It'll trigger the healing process,” he explained. “I still gotta get the venom out… This is where it's really gonna hurt.” He dug his claws into her arm, her blood began pooling onto the floor beneath her arm.

Erica's screams increased till Rayne was sure that the windows around them would shatter in response. But within seconds her screams subsided, her body relaxed as the pain began to subside.

With a gentleness only Rayne had ever seen from him, Stiles pushed some of Erica's hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Groggily, Erica turned her head to look at the boy and smiled a bit. “Stiles… You make a good Batman,” she told him. One of her hands reached up to touch his arm.

And then Erica fainted and Stiles gasped as she fell limp into his arms. “Oh, my God.”

When the Alpha gently put Erica's arm down and stood, Scott finally snapped out of his thoughts. “Can we talk?” He asked Derek, who nodded.

Rayne stepped outside the car, sitting on a box, Derek and Scott following her. Scott gives her a questioning look behind Derek’s back, she gives him a curt nod back.

“You know who it is.”

Derek sits down next to Rayne, sighing, “Jackson.”

“You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn’t you?” Derek nods looking off a bit, Scott pauses for a minute, “I’m gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack.”

Derek’s head swiveled back as he gave Scott an unbelieving look, Rayne simply smiled. “If you want me in, fine. But we’ll do it on one condition. We’re gonna catch him, not kill him.”

“And?” Derek asks raising his eyebrows.

“And we do it my way.”

Rayne gives Scott a wink, so far their plan was working.

 

* * *

 

After the boys had left, Rayne checked in on the she-wolf, then walked back out to where Derek still sat.

“She good?” He asked.

“I think so,” she shrugged. “The shaking subsided.” She glanced up at Derek. “I thought her seizures would stop.”

He frowned, but didn't say anything. Rayne didn't push, they were both at a loss.

“This is my fault. I bit Jackson, I turned him into what he is. I have to fix this Rayne. We have to figure out how to save Jackson, it’s the only way to save us all.”

“We will. Together.” Rayne said squeezing his hand. “We have survived everything we have come up against, we can survive this and we can save Jackson. But we have to do it together. All of us.”

Derek nodded as his thumb slid across her knuckles. “You’re brother is going to hate me forever.”

“No, he won’t.” Rayne sighed. “He just needs time to forgive you, for everything that’s happened.”

“I’m sorry for all of it.”

“I know that, and so does he. Just give it time.”

“But I…”

“Stop.” Rayne said cutting him off. “Forget what you think. What do you feel Derek? What do you feel about our pack?”

“Like we can be stronger than anything we come up against…”

 

* * *

 

Rayne went inside the car the next morning to check on Erica, she found her sitting up gingerly. “How you feeling?” Rayne asked with a sincere smile.

“Okay, considering having my arm snapped and my blood drained like a vampire sucking me dry.”

Rayne smirked at the girl’s bitchiness, “You’re gonna be fine.”

Erica blushed feeling slightly ashamed. “Did it look that bad?”

The redhead shook her head lightly, but smiled. “So you really think Stiles makes a good Batman?”

Erica faced paled quickly as her cheeks turned rosy. “Oh my God, I told him that?”

“He didn’t seem to mind,” Rayne assured the young werewolf. “It's sweet. And between the two of us, I agree. Look, I’ve got to go run some errands, I’ll see you later tonight. Rest up.”

The Alpha walks out to her truck, as she opened the door a light breeze blew, sending a sweet smell to her nose. She leaned into her truck and took a long sniff, smiling.

“Something interesting?”

Rayne’s smile grew as she heard Derek’s voice behind her, she could hear the slight humor in his tone. Twisting her head a bit she saw that he had popped up just in time to see her sniffing the air.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s a bad idea to sneak up on a wolf?” She lifted her head and gave a small shrug. “My truck smells like you.”

Derek gave her a genuine smile. “Scent marking, remember?”

“Staking your claim, are we?”

Derek smirked, “Absolutely.”

Rayne shook her head as she climbed into her truck, she would forever be confused by the man that was Derek Hale. One minute they were wanting to rip each other to pieces and the next he was the sweetest guy she had ever met. She realized that Derek’s father had been right all along. It was dangerous for them to be together, but Rayne was determined to prove that wrong.


	8. Raving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Meghan and Leona_misfit for the comments!
> 
> I have decided to give you guys a treat as a thank you for all of the love you have sent me; so I am posting the rest of season 2 all at once today. Enjoy!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

The next night, Stiles brings his dad dinner, figuring on finding out what the police knew so far. He walks into the station, back into his father’s office, his dad standing automatically when he walks in.

“Hi, Dad.”

Stiles sets the food down on the desk and sits down across from his father. The Sheriff sits, opening the Styrofoam container he takes a bite of his hamburger. “Oh, what the hell is this?”

“Veggie burger.”

“Stiles, I asked for a hamburger.”

“Well, veggie is healthier. We’re being healthy.” He holds up a salad setting it in front of himself. His Dad sighs in exasperation, opening the other tray he discovers celery and carrots instead of French fries. “Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?”

“I’m trying to extend your life, okay? Could you just eat it, please? And tell me what you found.”

“No, I’m not sharing confidential police work with a teenager.”

“Is that it on the board behind you?”

“Don’t look at that.”

“All right.”

“Avert your eyes.”

“Okay.”

Stiles keeps moving around his Dad to see, “Hey, avert!”

“I see arrows pointing at pictures.”

“Okay, okay, stop. Fine. I found something. Mechanic and the couple who were murdered. They all had something in common.”

“All three?”

“Yeah. You know what I always say. One’s an incident. Two’s coincidence.”

“Three’s a pattern,” the Sheriff smiles at his son.

“The mechanic, the husband, the wife. All the same age. All 24.”

“Wait a minute, what about Mr. Lahey? Isaac’s dad isn’t anywhere near 24.”

“Which made me think that either A, Lahey’s murder wasn’t connected, or B, the ages were a coincidence, until I found this, which would be C.”

He hands Stiles a file folder, “Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Cameron?”

“Died in combat.”

“But if he were alive today, take one guess as to how old he’d be.”

“24.”

The two of them stand in front of the board trying to connect the dots. Stiles comes up with the first thought, “Now, what if same age means same class? Did you think of that?”

“Yeah. Well, I would’ve. I mean, I just got Lahey’s file two hours ago.”

“Two hours? Dad, people could be dying.”

“Yeah, I’m aware of that. Thank you.”

“Same class.”

The two look at each other and then start pouring through files and yearbooks. Each of them went to Beacon Hills. They were all in Harris’s class.

 

* * *

 

Rayne gets a call from Scott to meet him at the Vet’s office, she’s in the back with Deaton when she hears the door open, Derek and Isaac’s voices drifting into the room.

“What’s he doing here?” Scott asks glancing uneasily at Isaac.

“I need him.” Derek answers flatly.

Scott shakes his head, “I don’t trust him.”

Isaac answers, “Yeah, well, he doesn’t trust you either.”

Derek sighs irritated, “You know what? And Derek really doesn’t care. Now where’s the Vet? Is he going to help us or not?”

“That depends…” Derek turns to find Deaton leaning against the doorframe, with Rayne. “Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?”

Derek says, “Kill him.” At the same time Scott says, “Save him.” Scott glares at Derek, “Save him.” Derek nods still not liking the idea, but Scott answers, “Save him.”

They go back into the exam room, Deaton standing on one side of the table, Rayne to his right followed by Derek, Isaac and Scott. Deaton places a piece of wood containing 5 glass jars on the table, Isaac goes to reach for the jars when Derek grabs his arm, “Watch what you touch.”

Isaac leans his elbows on the table, “So, what are you? Some kind of witch?”

“No, I’m a Veterinarian.”

He looks at Derek, “Unfortunately, I don’t see anything here that’s gonna be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin.”

“We’re open to suggestions.”

“What about an effective offense?” Isaac asks.

Derek answers, “We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up.”

“Has it shown any weaknesses?”

“Well, one. It can’t swim.” Rayne offers garnering Deaton’s attention.

“Does that go for Jackson as well?”

Scott pipes up, “No. He’s the Captain of the swim team.”

“Essentially, you’re trying to catch two people.” Deaton grabs a medallion with a figure inside, “A puppet. And a puppeteer.” He sets the medallion on the table. “One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?”

Scott offers an answer, “I don’t think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant, too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn’t let the same thing happen to someone else.”

Isaac appears to be thinking of something, “How do you know it’s not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies, too.”

“Does that mean your father was a murderer?”

Isaac shrugs, “Wouldn’t surprise me if he was.”

Deaton’s thinking, “Hold on. The book says they’re bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn’t coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the Kanima also effects its master.”

“Meaning what?” Isaac questions.

Scott catches on, “Meaning we can catch them.” Rayne catches on as well looking at her brother, “Both of them.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re going to get in and attack at once,” Derek announced as he and Rayne stood with the three Beta’s. “The Kanima will have nowhere to go— but neither will we. We have to prepare for that. This is not going to be easy.”

“I want all of us to try and make it out alive.” Rayne said looking around at all of the Beta’s. “Ready?”

They all nodded as Erica, Isaac and Boyd all left the station to head to the rave first. The two Alpha’s would follow to be sure they didn’t attract too much attention to the pack.

When she got into her own truck, she twirled the steel black ring on her ring finger, a gift from Talia, Derek’s mother. Whenever she felt overwhelmed or fearful, somehow that ring gave her the strength to get through anything. “Let us all survive this,” she whispered.

 

* * *

 

Rayne pulled into the parking garage beside Derek’s car and hopped out of her truck. Derek was leaning against his car waiting for her.

“Scott text me, The Argent’s are here.”

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Erica and Isaac head inside to find Jackson. Stiles is left alone outside to make the barrier as Scott suddenly hears something and rushes inside.

Rayne meanwhile is with Derek and Boyd outside the warehouse. Derek grabs her hand, “You don’t have any wounds you haven’t told me about do you?”

“Nope. Fit as a fiddle. Why do you look disappointed?”

“Because now there’s nothing keeping you from coming with me.”

“Derek I’ll be fine, you need the backup.”

Derek sighs, he leans down kissing her forehead, “Just be careful.”

“You too.”

They stand blocking the way to the entrance of the club, in front of them stands Chris Argent with 4 other hunters, all heavy armed.

Chris steps up, “Derek, back off.”

Derek smirks. “Back off? That’s really all you’ve got? I got to be honest, Chris. I was really expecting more from the big, bad, veteran werewolf hunter.”

“Okay, then. How about, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?”

Guns click as the four men take aim at them, Boyd falters, “Yeah, that one sounded pretty good.” Derek rolls his eyes at the young Beta.

Suddenly, they unload on the trio, who quickly take shelter behind a dumpster. As the four men take a minute to reload, the trio attacks. Boyd takes out one on the far right knocking him out, while Rayne takes out the one next to him with a kick to the head. Derek rolls over the top of the dumpster, he takes out one hunter, flipping over backwards and kicking him in the face. Boyd takes one down again, grabbing his gun hand and twisting. Derek stands up only to be shot in the chest by two hunter with Tasers. He grunts as he grabs both of the electric lines, his teeth bared, he yanks them both together smacking them into one another.

Ducking back behind the dumpster Boyd sits in between Rayne and Derek, he’s straining to talk. “I think I stopped healing.”

“Bullets, they’re laced with Wolfsbane. You got to go. Take the car.”

“What about you two?”

“We have to find Scott.”

“Go. Go!”

Boyd gets up running for the car, Derek looks over at Rayne. “You okay?”

“I’m good. Let’s go.”

As soon as they find an opening they run for the door of the rave, they find Stiles out front.

“Hey, um… So we kinda lost Jackson inside, but it’s…” Erica and Isaac walk out the doors, but stop, they can’t cross the barrier. “Oh, my God! It’s working. Oh, this is… I did something.”

Both Derek and Rayne hear a howl, it’s one laced in pain and despair. “Scott?!” Rayne screams doubling over, she’s feeling her brother’s pain, his heartbeat slowing down.

Stiles looks around, “What?”

“Break it.” Derek says panicked as he sees Rayne double over.

“What? No way.”

“Scott’s dying!”

“Okay, what? How do you know that?”

“Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!”

Stiles leans down breaking the barrier, Derek rushes into the building, Rayne following him claws extended incase they run into Jackson. Derek opens a door and rushes in, his vision instantly becomes blurry and it’s hard for him to breath. Rayne comes in behind him, her vision immediately blurring as well. Then she’s hit in the head, and knocked down. A blinding pain rips through her back as a knife becomes a part of her body as though her skin was its sheath. It’s removed a moment later as Rayne falls to the floor. She lies on the ground, her vision blurry, she barely sees Derek being stabbed in the back by—

Victoria Argent.

Derek whips around, grabbing her arm holding the knife. Rayne hears the knife clatter to the floor. She hears Derek struggling with the woman, he growls and then he lands next to her on the ground.

Derek tries to catch his breath, “Rayne, are you okay?”

She shakes her head, wincing, “I’m fine. Get Scott.”

Derek picks Scott up, dragging him out the door. They get into Rayne’s truck and she drives them to the Vet’s office. Derek brings Scott inside, laying him down on the exam table. Derek sits in the chair against the wall, Rayne standing next to him leaning back against the wall. Derek has a cut on his left forearm, he’s holding a gauze pad over it. Deaton cleaned and bandaged Rayne’s back up. The look on Rayne’s face as she stares stoically at Scott hurts Derek, it’s one of pure torment, she’s upset, afraid for her brother.

“Thank you.” Derek tells Deaton before he walks out. Rayne lays her hand over his, laying her head down on his shoulder.


	9. Party Guessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Meghan and Leona_misfit for the comments!
> 
> I have decided to give you guys a treat as a thank you for all of the love you have sent me; so I am posting the rest of season 2 all at once today. Enjoy!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

Back in the train station, Rayne is in the car resting when Derek and Scott walk in, she stays quiet listening to their conversation. “I’m saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal.”

“I get it.” Scott sighs heavily, “We can’t save Jackson.”

Derek sighs sitting down. “We can’t seem to kill him either. I’ve seen a lot of things, Scott. I’ve never seen anything like this. Every new moon’s just gonna make him stronger.”

“Then how do we stop him?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if we can.”

“Yeah, maybe we should just let the Argents handle it.”

“I’m the one who turned him. It’s my fault.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?”

“That’s a legend in a book. It’s not that simple.”

“What do you mean? What are you not telling me?”

“Why do you think I’m always keeping something from you?”

Rayne tells him, “Because you always are keeping something from everyone Derek.”

“Well, maybe I do it to protect you.” He says pointedly looking back at Rayne.

“Doesn’t being part of your pack mean no more secrets?” The Beta offered backing up his sister, to which she gave him a smile.

Derek ignored the question. “Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. Cause the full moon’s coming. And with the way things are going, I’ve got a feeling it’s gonna be a rough one.”

Scott leaves, Rayne stands up sighing, “I’m gonna go home, shower and rest.” Derek nods his head, not looking up until he hears her ask. “Do you wanna come?”

 

* * *

 

Rayne gets out of the shower to see Derek still sitting on the side of her bed, just where she left him when she got in the shower twenty minutes ago. She stands leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, arms crossed, she sighs, tightening her towel around herself she walks over and sits down Indian style facing Derek.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Derek, you don’t have to be closed off with me. Look at me, please.”

She gently lays her hand on his cheek, turning his face to meet hers. “Please, Derek. Trust me.”

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “Scott almost died tonight, and it would’ve been my fault.”

“How can you say that? Derek, Scott is alive because of you. Incase you forgot, that psychotic bitch is what almost killed Scott. Not to mention, both of us.”

She stares into his eyes, in them she sees disappointment, anger and pain, all of which are directed at himself. “Derek, you can’t hold yourself responsible for everyone. All of us knew what we were getting ourselves into, we knew the risks. You may be the Alpha but even you can’t protect everyone all the time. You have to trust that you taught them well, and make them trust in their abilities.”

Rayne scoots closer, taking his face in her hands, “You are an amazing Alpha. Your pack respects you and trusts you, both traits that are not easy to come by. You just need to trust yourself as much as they trust you. As much as I trust you.”

Derek stares into her eyes, he sees the admiration she holds for him, that in itself makes him feel like everything he has done till now was right, and worth it. She makes him feel like the greatest man on the earth, even though he knows he is much less. When he’s with her, she makes him forget everything, nothing else exists but the two of them. No responsibilities, no one to save, no one to anger, no one trying to kill him or his pack. His eyes dart down to her moist lips, he wants to, but he knows what their risking and he’s not sure if he’s willing to lose it.

“I wish we could Rayne, but I don’t want to lose you. I—I’m afraid.”

Rayne’s heart clenches, her mouth suddenly dry, her throat swollen as she chokes out her reply, “Yeah. I understand. So maybe after this is all over I’ll leave for a little while. Maybe us being apart would do us some good.”

“I see.” He takes her hands in his, gently kissing her knuckles, then laying a soft kiss on her forehead. He stands up going into the bathroom, Rayne waits till she hears the shower start, then she cries. She knows he’s right, but it still doesn’t stop the stabbing pain in her heart. She hears the shower shut off and rather than let him see her cry, she quickly gets up, grabs clothes from her closet and goes downstairs to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

Derek sighs in the shower, leaning his head against the cool tiles. His entire body is telling him to go back out there and kiss her senseless. His inner Wolf is clawing, desperately wanting out, crying out for him to take her over and over until she never wants to leave Beacon Hills or him. He wants to bite her, mark her as his mate. He hears his father telling him, they’ll be stronger together. But he hears his Uncle saying two Alpha’s together is the makings of a disaster. Derek has dreams of the two of them together, but it only ends in bloodshed. He and Rayne fight for dominance, and each time it ends with Derek slashing her throat and she bleeds out in his arms.

Meanwhile his head is telling him they have bigger things to worry about right now.

And his heart is telling him to tell her that he loves her.

He hears her small sobs in the bedroom, his heart clenches at the desperate cries. It hurts him more when he realizes, he has never seen Rayne cry before, not even when she was in dire pain. But here she was crying, because of him.

He finishes his shower and gets out, hearing her walking downstairs. He knows she’ll never let him see her cry, or find evidence that she has been. He dresses in his spare clothes and heads downstairs, she is in the kitchen making coffee. He comes to stand behind her, she feels his presence and sighs turning to face him. He places his hands on the counter behind her, she squirms trying to push him away. Derek leans towards her pressing his body into hers, effectively trapping her against the counter.

She turns her head to the side looking out the kitchen window. He leans down nuzzling her neck, then lifting his head, his lips brushing over her ear. He grins as he hears her breath hitch. “I want to, believe me, Rayne, you have no idea how hard it is for me to resist you. And not just physically either. Everything about you makes you irresistible to me. But neither of our pasts make us good at relationships.”

He stops, laying a finger on her chin and turning her to face him. He leaned down gently brushing his lips over hers, he pulls back judging her reaction. It only takes a moment before she pushes up on her tip toes and captures his lips with her own. His tongue runs along her bottom lip, a silent question, asking for entry. Rayne obliges opening her mouth, his tongue snakes inside tangling with hers, both of them dueling, fighting for dominance. He presses his body against her harder as he ravages her mouth. He hears a small moan come from her, which in turn causes his inner Wolf to growl. They pull apart, both breathing hard, Derek rests their foreheads together.

“After this is all over, we’re gonna find out if two Alpha’s can make it together.”

 

* * *

 

Several hours later the two Alpha’s are preparing the Beta’s for the full moon coming. Erica stands in the doorway of one of the cars, Boyd sits on a box in front of her. Derek and Rayne stand by a large trunk, opening it the Beta’s notice there’s a symbol inscribed on the inside of the lid.

Isaac reaches down touching it, “What is that?”

“It’s a triskele,” Boyd answers looking at Derek for confirmation. Derek gives him a nod, impressed that Boyd has done his research.

Boyd continues, “Spirals mean different things, past, present, future. Mother, father, child.”

“You know what it means to me?” Derek asks Boyd.

“Alpha, Beta, Omega?”

“That’s right.” Derek nods to him. “It’s a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas, but Alphas can also fall to Betas or even Omegas.”

“Like Scott?” Isaac says with a smile.

Derek gives him a look, “Scott’s with us.”

“Really? Then where is he now?”

Rayne picks up a small pipe, she chucks it and it makes a nice hollow ding as it bounces off the back of Isaac’s head. He turns to her glowering as he rubs his head, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you, never question your Alpha. Learn your place, Isaac. I may have bit you, but he is your Alpha. Don’t make me regret my decision.”

She meets Derek’s eyes and he looks away from her, at times like this, she makes him realize, she’s the better Alpha. She can stand up to his Beta’s better than he can, command them to respect him, when he should be commanding his own respect. He sighs knowing he has a lot of work to do.

He looks back at Isaac, “He’s looking for Jackson. Don’t worry, he’s not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will.” He reaches into the trunk pulling out a set of chains attached to a collar. “There’s a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal. But tonight you’re gonna want to kill anything you can find.”

“Good thing I had my period last week, then.” Rayne chuckles looking over at Erica, she shakes her finger at Erica, mouthing, ‘Bad girl!’

The guys all look at her, Derek glances at Rayne chuckling, she immediately hides behind her hand so he can’t see her. He holds up a particularly painful looking collar. It goes around the head and has 6 steel screws that embed into the skull.

“Well, this one’s for you.”

 

* * *

 

Rayne goes into the train car where Derek is setting up the restraints.

“What if we break free?” Boyd questions.

“Then you’ll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill me, and Rayne, then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat.” He looks to the young blonde boy. “I need you to hold her.”

Isaac wraps his arms around Erica’s pinning them behind her, Rayne stands to Derek’s left holding Erica’s hand.

“So how come she gets to wear the headband thing?” Isaac asks.

“Because she’ll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you.”

Erica snickers and Rayne smiles squeezing her hand. Derek looks to Isaac, “I’ve got an extra one if you really want it.”

“I’ll pass.”

“You ready?” Derek says looking at Erica, who nods, taking a deep breath, “Yeah.” Derek places the steel on her head, he takes hold of the first screw in the middle of her forehead. Erica gasps, screaming as Derek tightens the screw, blood streaming down the bridge of her nose. Rayne squeezes her hand tightly letting her knows she’s here for her. It’s a small gesture but Erica understands, grasping her hand back. The two boys cringe at the sounds of Erica’s screams, feeling her pain radiate through the car.

After they get Erica and Boyd strapped in to the back of the car, the two of them screaming loudly as the first pulls of the moon hit them. Derek moves to lock Isaac into one of the seats, the young Beta asking his Alpha’s, “How do you two not feel this?

“We feel every second of it.”

“Then how do you control it?”

“Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control.”

“What is it for you two?”

Rayne glances down at Derek before she leaves the car, Isaac giving a curious glance to her as she walks away. Derek answers him, “Anger. But it doesn’t have to be that for everybody.”

“You mean Scott?”

“Yeah. All right, that should do it.” Derek yanks on the chains of Isaac’s feet, the bench they were attached to breaks away. Derek looks up at Isaac in alarm as he hears growls, Boyd and Erica are watching him, their yellow eyes glowing. The three Betas struggle against their chains, growling and snarling.

Outside the car Rayne watches Derek dial his phone. “Scott, can you call me back? We’re probably gonna need some help.” They both turn as they hear a loud bang in the car behind them. “Definitely gonna need some help.”

Derek steps forward flicking his hands, his claws extending, “No matter what happens, stay out here. Please.”

If it wasn’t such a serious moment Rayne would’ve commented how hot he looked, standing with his back to her, in a tight grey tank top, black jeans, his claws extended, the muscles rippling beneath his skin. Rayne nods, “Don’t worry about me.” She holds up her hands, her claws springing forth, if he didn’t know better he’d swear she sharpened them. “They won’t get past me.” She nods to the car, “Here we go.”

Derek runs into the car, the three Betas growling and barking at him, he steps past Isaac who lunges for him. Erica takes the headband off tossing it at Derek’s feet as she breaks her cuffs. Lunging for him, he ducks hitting her in the back, knocking her down. Isaac breaks free jumping through a window of the car, glass shattering around him, “Isaac!”

Derek runs to catch him, but is grabbed from behind by Boyd, “Rayne!” He listens for growling and the slicing of flesh but hears nothing, his mind races with images of Rayne being ripped apart by the uncontrolled Beta.

Derek is on the ground being clawed and choked by Boyd and Erica. Derek’s Wolf takes over as he hits Erica knocking her down and head butts Boyd sending him to the floor. Derek rushes to Erica locking her back up, as he turns he sees Boyd heading towards the door of the car. He starts after him, only to see Isaac come running back in and shove Boyd down into a seat. Erica lurches up and claws Derek’s back, he turns, punching her in the face and knocking her out. He looks back at Isaac who gives him a nod, Derek nods back. Rayne walks into the car behind Isaac, Derek lets out a deep breath at knowing she’s alright.

After Derek locks Boyd back up in the back of the car, Isaac sits down in the seat where he was, Derek locking him back up. “Think you’ll be okay now. Looks like you found an anchor.”

“My father.”

Derek eyes him confused, “Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you.”

“He didn’t use to.”

Derek stepped out of the car, coming face to face with….

 

* * *

 

Rayne stays behind, she leans down, Isaac kisses her cheek, “Thank you.”

“For what Isaac, I almost ripped out your throat.”

“For believing in me.”

Rayne smiled at him, true she had every intention of decapitating him when he came out the window, but something in his eyes made her stop. And now she was glad she had.

 

* * *

 

…Lydia?

She stands in front of Derek, holding out her hand she blows a handful of purple dust in his face. It hits his face instantly knocking him out, falling to the ground. Rayne hears something outside, she goes to the door to find Derek lying on the ground. As she steps out she comes to face with, “Lydia?” The girl blows a purple powder in her face, Rayne faints hitting the floor.

 

* * *

 

Derek wakes up to find himself weak and being dragged across the floor of his old house. “Lydia.”

“Lydia.”

“Lydia, stop.”

She takes Derek’s arm and places it in Peter’s hand, his dead burned corpse under the floor of the house.

“You don’t know what you’re doing.”

 

* * *

 

Rayne wakes a few moments after Lydia leaves with Derek. She sits up shaking her head trying to clear the haze behind her eyes. She’s weak, but she pushes herself up, she has to find Derek. She looks around, “Derek? Derek!?”

She calms herself down, calling her wolf training to the front of her mind. She notices purple powder on the floor, she dips her fingers in it, sniffing it she recoils quickly…

“Wolfsbane.”

Going outside she looks up at the full moon and realizes in an instant what is happening. She shifts dropping to all fours and loping as fast as she can to the Hale house praying she isn’t too late.

After several minutes of running she comes upon the house, there isn’t anything to indicate there are people here. She approaches the front door cautiously, opening it slowly, hearing movement inside. She finds Derek lying on the floor and quickly moves to his side.

“Derek! Are you okay?”

Her head turns to find…

“Lydia? What are you doing?”

Lydia walks over to a mirror, tilting it up, it catches the moonlight and directs to several mirrors all over the room and finally directly into the hole containing Peter’s body. Within seconds Peter’s claws embed in Derek’s forearm, his eyes opening. Derek grimaces, his eyes close as the pain flows through him, his eyes snap open, the red in them fades.

Lydia lands on her knees next to Derek who can still barely move, he scoots back ending up in Rayne’s lap, his back pressed against her chest. The three of them watch as Peter rises from the hole covered in ashes. “I heard there was a party.” He looks up at them a devilish grin forming on his face, “Don’t worry. I invited myself.”


	10. Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Meghan and Leona_misfit for the comments!
> 
> I have decided to give you guys a treat as a thank you for all of the love you have sent me; so I am posting the rest of season 2 all at once today. Enjoy!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

Derek is lost in a dream, everything around him is white, he’s shirtless and sweating heavily. He can hear Dr. Deaton calling him but he can’t respond.

“Derek… Can you hear me?”

“Derek… Can you hear me?”

“I need you to answer me, Derek.”

“Derek! We don’t have much time.”

He hears Rayne’s voice, choked with tears, “Derek please, come back to me.”

A piercing sound brings him out of his dream. He opens his eyes to find Rayne and Dr. Deaton kneeling over him. He lifts himself up onto his elbows.

“That sound. What was it?”

Deaton holds up a dog whistle, smiling at Derek. Rayne bites her lip, trying not to laugh. Derek mock glares at her, before sighing and standing up. He loses his balance and the two rush to steady him, Deaton takes his arms and Rayne steadies him, his back against her chest.

“You’re gonna be weak for several hours.”

Derek looks down at his arm blood still seeping from the open claw marks, and then to the empty hole in the floor, having a flashback of Peter rising. “It actually happened.”

“Don’t worry. You’re still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one.”

“Where is he?”

“I wish I could tell you.”

“Then how about you tell me what you’re doing here, and why you’re helping me?”

“Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother.”

Derek eyes him backing up a few steps, “You’re the one my sister talked about. She said you’re a kind of advisor?”

“She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn’t come without a price. He’ll be physically weak, so he’ll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He’s gonna come at you, Derek. He’ll try to twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He’ll tell you that he’s the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him.”

“I don’t trust anyone.”

“I know.”

“If you did, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately, the one person you should trust doesn’t trust you at all.”

“Scott.”

“He’s with Stilinski right now. You need to find him, you need to find him as fast as you can. I’ve known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan. And something tells me… It’s going exactly the way he wants it too.”

 

* * *

 

“We need a ride back to the station,” was all Derek said. He leaned heavily on Rayne as they walked out to Deaton’s car and climbed into the back seat. Rayne sat silently in the backseat, thinking. No matter how much Derek relied on her, how much she had helped him, cared for him, been there for him. He didn't actually trust her. Even though he had told her once, she was the only one he trusted.

Once at the station the two wolves got out of the car. Deaton bypassed Derek, comin over to Rayne’s side. “Be safe,” he told her. Yeah, that was easier said than done these days.

“I will,” she said.

“Let's get you patched up and go find my brother’s,” Rayne stated.

“No,” Derek said, “I'm going alone.”

Rayne stopped walking and therefore forced Derek to stop as well. “Excuse me? You are not going alone.”

“I need you to take care of them,” he told her, frowning, as he nodded to the station. “The Argent’s are still out there.

“No one will find them here,” Rayne argued. “They are my brother’s, Derek.”

“I’ve got this,” he said continuing on without her.

“No you don’t.” Rayne growled. “You are in no shape to do this yourself. Don’t you trust me?”

“I don't trust anyone.”

No matter how long they had been friends, no matter what they had been through together. He still couldn't trust her.

Despite her anger at him, Rayne helped Derek down the stairs into the station where the Beta’s were awaiting them, still shackled to their places inside the car. When they entered the train car, Boyd looked up, “What happened?”

“Rayne will explain.”

“Later. Right now we’re going to find Scott and Stiles.” Rayne tried to keep her face from showing her fury, “We’re not done here, Derek.”

“Yes we are done. We’ll talk about this when I get back.” He said heading for the staircase.

“Scott is my brother. I’m going!”

Derek turned to face her, his hand rose, touching her cheek and sliding down to her neck.

“And you wonder why we can’t be together.”

He turned and walked away, in that moment everything was clear to Rayne… he didn’t love her. She had to choose. To stay or go.

She made her decision as she shoved right past him, heading for the only thing that was keeping her in this town, her family.

“When this is over, Derek… So are we.”

 

* * *

 

Rayne drove them to the police station, parking around back, she and Derek made their way inside, things spiraled out of control quickly after that.

Scott and Stiles are standing in the office with Matt, when they hear the knock on the door, thinking it’s his mom, Scott opens it. On the other side stands Derek, Scott sighs with relief, “Oh, thank God.” But before they can celebrate, Derek falls to the floor, paralyzed. Behind him stands Jackson, in front of whom stands Rayne, her long red hair wrapped around his hand, her wrists bound behind her with a thick rope. Jackson drags Rayne into the office, tossing her unceremoniously onto the floor against the wall, to the left of Derek. She smacks her head and things go blurry for awhile.

Matt, who is the one controlling the Kanima, walks over looking down at her, “You must be Scott’s older sister. Mmm, Sexy.”

“Don’t touch her,” Derek growls. Matt turns around, stepping back and leans down over Derek.

“Aw, does Derek have a crush?” He looks between the two, the tension palpable between them. “Naw, I’ll bet she’s just your little toy, and what a fine one she is. Maybe I can play with her after you’re done.”

“This is the one controlling him? This kid?” Derek asks ignoring Matt’s comments.

“Well, Derek, not everyone’s lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that’s right. I’ve learned a few things lately.” He stands up facing Scott and Stiles. “Werewolves, hunters, Kanima’s. It’s like a frickin’ Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?”

“Abominable snowman. But, uh, it’s more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal.”

Matt nods and Jackson slices the back of Stiles’ neck, paralyzing him. “Stiles!” Rayne moves to get up but halts as Matt turns his gun on her, she sits back down glaring at him. “You bitch,” Stiles gasps out as he falls, landing on top of Derek, who grunts. Scott makes and advance for Jackson but stops thinking better of it.

“Get him off of me,” Derek grunts out.

“Oh, I don’t know Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you’re not used to feeling this helpless.”

“Still got some teeth. Why don’t you get down here a little closer, huh? We’ll see how helpless I am.”

“Yeah, bitch.” Stiles mutters.

They all hear a car pull up, Matt glances over at Scott, “Is that her?”

Scott shakes his head hoping its not his mom, Matt sees him, “Do what I tell you to and I won’t hurt her. I won’t even let Jackson near her.”

“Scott, don’t trust him!” Stiles yells, Matt rolls him off of Derek and presses his foot down on Stiles’ windpipe.

“This work better for you?” Matt asks as Stiles’ face turns red, gasping for precious air he’s being denied.

“Okay, just stop! Stop!”

“Then do what I tell you to.”

“Okay. Alright. Stop!”

Matt takes his foot off Stiles’ throat, Stiles chokes and gasps inhaling the sweet oxygen. Matt nods to Jackson, “You, take him in there and watch her.” Then he nods to Scott, “You… With me.”

After they leave Stiles coughs, “Rayne. Why aren’t you paralyzed?”

“I don’t know. He knows I’m a wolf though.”

“How do you know?”

Her breath is catchy as she answers him, weakness spreading through her. “Because— the rope— is soaked with— Wolfsbane.”

 

* * *

 

Outside of the office, Rayne hears Scott as he calls to… “Mom?”

She looks around, “Ah, you scared me, where is every…” Looking at Scott she sees Matt with a gun to his head. “Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn’t hurt you.”

“He’s right.” Matt says before Scott turns around and Matt fires the gun, the bullet penetrating Scott’s lower right abdomen.

“Scott!” Rayne screams, doubling over in pain on the floor. She can literally feel his pain, feel the bullet inside his flesh.

His mom screams, the Sheriff hears the shot and yells from the downstairs holding cells, “Scott?! Stiles! What happened?”

 

* * *

 

Back upstairs Matt smirks at Melissa, before looking down at Scott, “But I didn’t say I wouldn’t hurt you.” Melissa advances on Scott, but Matt screams at her to back up pointing the gun at her. Scott turns to look at her, “Mom! Mom, stop, Mom!”

Matt takes them down to the holding cells, the Sheriff is still handcuffed to the wall. Scott leans on the bench next to him as Matt locks Melissa in the cell.

“Please, he needs to see a doctor.”

“You think so?”

“Hey! Hey, you listen to me!” The Sheriff points his finger sharply at Matt, but Scott interrupts them, “It’s all right. I’m okay.”

“No, honey, you’re not okay.”

“It doesn’t hurt, Mom.”

“Cause that’s the adrenaline, okay. Please, let me… Let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding.”

“They have no idea, do they?”

“Please. Let me just take a quick look.”

“Shut up! Shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I’m gonna put the next bullet through his head.”

“Okay, okay.”

“Back to the front, McCall. After you.”

Matt follows Scott back up to the front office, Stiles and Derek are still on the floor. Jackson is standing by the door, Rayne on her knees beside him.

“The evidence is gone. Why don’t you just go?” Scott tells him.

“You think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I want the book.”

“What? What book?”

“The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing.”

“I don’t have it. It’s Gerard’s. What do you want it for, anyway?”

“Answers.”

“Answers to what?”

“To this…” Matt lifts his shirt up and Scott sees the same scales growing on him that are on Jackson. Rayne looks down at Stiles and Derek talking from her place at Jackson’s feet.

“Hey… You know what’s happening to Matt?” Stiles asks him.

“The book’s not gonna help him. You can’t just break the rules, not like this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Universe balances things out. Always does.”

“Is it because he’s using Jackson to kill people who don’t deserve it?”

“Killing people himself.”

“So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima?”

“Balance.”

“Will he believe us if we tell him that?”

“Not likely.”

“Okay, he’s gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn’t he?”

“Yep.”

“All right, so what do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to die?”

“Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process.”

Stiles hears a squishing sound, he looks down and sees Derek digging his claws into the flesh of his leg.

“What? Oh, what are you doing? Oh, gross.”

 

* * *

 

Matt brings Scott up to the main duty office, “You know, I feel sorry for you, McCall. Cause right now, you’re thinking “How am I gonna explain this when it heals?” And the sad part is, you don’t even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die.”

“Is that what happened to you?” Scott thinks for a moment, putting the pieces together. “You drowned, didn’t you?”

“He shouldn’t have let them drink.”

“What? Who? Matt, what do you mean?”

“Lahey! He shouldn’t have let them drink.”

“What? Who was drinking?”

“The swim team, you idiot! I didn’t know what was happening. I didn’t know they had just won state, and Lahey’s letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they’re 17 right?”

“Were you at Isaac’s?”

“He had this first edition Spider-man, or was it Batman? And we were gonna make a trade. But then I’m over there and I hear music. And everyone’s having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then Bennett goes in and…”

“Bennett? What, the hunter?”

“And then Camden. Isaac’s jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it’s funny.”

“They threw you in.”

“I yelled that I can’t swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I see Jessica’s got her hands down Sean’s board shorts. Tucker’s grabbing Kara. And I’m drowning. I’m dying, and they’re laughing. All of a sudden, I was just… I’m lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says… You tell no one! This is your fault. You don’t know how to swim. You say nothing! You tell no one! No one! And I didn’t. I didn’t tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn’t even look at me. I’d wake up in the middle of the night. I’d gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was asthmatic. They even gave me an inhaler. They didn’t know that every time I closed my eyes, I… I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn’t see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then… Then came the Argent’s funeral, and everything changed. I was taking some photos. And then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just have this unbelievable rage that builds up inside of me, and I just… I look at him, and I… I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like… Like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?”

“God, that’s Oedipus, you dumbass! The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing.” Matt looks over at Jackson still standing with Rayne’s hair wrapped around his hand. “Jackson is my fury. When I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker’s garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what? He didn’t even recognize me. So when he wasn’t looking, I took a shot of him with my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture. And Jackson would take their life.”

 

* * *

 

Back in the office, Stiles is getting restless, “So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?”

Derek digs his claws in further to his leg, “I think so. I can move my toes.”

Stiles sighs, “Dude, I can move my toes.”

All of a sudden, the lights in the station go out and the alarm sounds. Matt starts to panic, “What’s this? What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Scott answers. Flood lights pierce through the darkness, then rapid gunfire comes through the windows. Matt and Scott take cover under the desks.

 

* * *

 

Outside Gerard smiles sadistically, “Shakespeare wrote that love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. Let’s give them some love.”

The hunters take their cue, throwing flash smoke grenades into the station. They explode and within seconds, everything is cloaked in a thick cloud of smoke. Jackson stares at the smoke filled doorway, Scott almost materializes through the smoke charging Jackson and knocking him down.

Derek is finally able to move, he yells at Scott as he enters the room. “Take him. Go!” Scott grabs Stiles taking him through hallways and doors, locking them behind him trying to stall Jackson’s pursuit. Derek slices the ropes freeing Rayne, without saying a word she gets up stumbling down the hall weakly looking for her mom.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Chris and Allison enter the building searching for Derek. They hear screaming coming from down the hall and follow it.

 

* * *

 

Derek finally free of the toxin, shifts, letting the wolf take over.

Scott takes Stiles into an interrogation room, setting him in a chair, “Don’t move.” Stiles gives him a look, “You know what I mean.” Scott takes off down the hall, just before he reaches the corner Allison shows up in front of him, loaded crossbow in hand.

“Allison.”

“Where’s Derek?”

“What are you doing?”

“If you’re not going to tell me, then get out of my way.”

“Allison.”

“Where is he?”

“What happened?”

“Scott… Scott, you need to stay away from me right now. You need to go. Just stay out of my way.” Allison runs down the hall Scott just came from, he tries to process what just happened.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere in the station Chris is moving slowly down a hallway, he sees Allison come down the other side. He signals her to the look down the rows of shelves. He hears a sound behind him, he turns just as the Kanima jumps down on him knocking him out. Just as its about to slice him open, Allison fires an arrow hitting it straight in the head. It simply reaches up and pulls the arrow out. It hisses at her and charges, Allison turns running into the garage hiding behind a desk, she pulls out a long knife. The door opens and the Kanima crawls into the garage, jumping up onto a desk. The desk she happens to be hiding under. The creature looks under it only to find it empty. From behind Allison jumps onto the hoods of two police cruisers, leaping into the air she stabs the knife into Jackson’s chest. He grabs her by the throat, she pulls another smaller knife out of her boot, jabbing it into his side. He stares at her for a moment before he slices the back of her neck, paralyzing her.

“You should’ve given me a chance.” Matt says leaning down next to her. “Cause remember how I said, I’m not the kind of guy who would say something like, “Well, if I can’t have her, no one can”? It’s not totally true because, Allison, if I can’t have you, no one can!”

Matt hears something metal clang in another room, he leaves Allison on the floor. She closes her eyes, when she feels a hand on her they fly open, it’s only her father. He signals her to be quiet and picks her up carrying her out.

 

* * *

 

Downstairs Rayne stumbles into the holding cells, where she finds the Sheriff trying to pull his handcuffed hands off the steel ring embedded in the wall. She walks over, grabbing onto the chain and snapping it like a piece of string. The Sheriff is too distracted by what is going on to question how Rayne did that.

He gets up off of the bench, but just as he heads for the door, Matt shows up, punching the Sheriff in the face. He fires a bullet piercing Rayne on the right side of her chest. She hears her mom scream again, Rayne hates that she has to see both of her children get shot. Matt backs Rayne up against the bars which Melissa is behind, his arm across her throat. Rayne looks to the hallway to see Stiles trying to drag his limp body in to help. Melissa tries to reason with the young kid, still holding the gun.

“Matt. Matt please listen to me. My children have been shot, and I’ve heard other gunfire, and I don’t know what’s happening, but can you please just let me see my kids?”

“How totally clueless are you people?”

Matt turns at the sound of heavy breathing, he still holds Rayne pinned by her throat to the bars. She calms as she sees the source of the breathing, Derek has healed from the paralysis, he’s shifted, his red eyes piercing the dim room. He growls loud as he sees Rayne being choked and the blood on her chest. Melissa is in shock, she’s not sure what she’s seeing. The Kanima then shows up out of the opposite door from Derek, he roars as the Kanima charges him. He grabs it throwing it onto the top of a desk. Matt lets go of Rayne, she crumples to the floor clutching her throat, as he runs out the door. Derek is thrown backwards on the floor, he gets up charging the Kanima, picking up a chair he holds it between the creature and himself. The Kanima grabs the chair pushing Derek over the back of the desk. Derek gets up advancing on the Kanima, it grabs the bars of Melissa’s cage and using them for leverage he kicks Derek across the room, slamming into the wall.

The Kanima then focuses on Melissa, it tries desperately to reach her through the bars, hissing and growling. All at once a loud growl is heard, Scott has arrived, digging his claws into the Kanima’s back, he throws it away from the cage. Rayne shifts tearing the bullet from her chest, she leaps onto the Kanima tearing into the skin of its chest. It throws her off, she lands in a crouch next to her brother. The Kanima takes off out the door, Derek follows it, but the McCall siblings stay where they are.

“Oh, God, Scott? Rayne?” Neither of her kids look at her. “Scott, Rayne, are you okay?” She kneels down trying to get a good look at them. “Scott? Rayne?”

Both siblings turn their heads to look at her, yellow and red meeting brown. She gasps backing away from the cage, from them. She starts to cry, emotions flooding her as she realizes what her children have become, “No!” Scott lowers his head before he runs from the room, but Rayne stays. She stares at her mom, willing her to understand. Rayne steps toward the cage and her mom nearly trips trying to back up away from her, Rayne can feel the fear radiating off of the older woman. “I’m sorry mom.” Rayne whispers before she bolts from the room.

She starts to round the corner and freezes, she can hear Gerard and Scott speaking, “What are you doing here? It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

“Trust me, I’m aware of that.”

“I’ve done everything that you’ve asked of me. I’m part of Derek’s pack, I’ve given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson…”

“And leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!” Scott goes to leave when Gerard drops his pill container, Scott picks it up handing it back, “You dropped this.”

“Go!”

Rayne moves further down the hall to avoid Gerard seeing her, but she’s not the only one whose heard Scott’s confessions. Down another hallway stands Derek. He waits until Scott and Gerard have left, then he heads down the hallway, following Rayne’s scent.

He goes outside finding her truck still in the parking lot, he tilts his nose to the wind, sniffing he catches her scent. He follows it through the streets to the edge of the woods. He spies her just inside the tree line, she’s still in her wolf form, he approaches cautiously not knowing who’s in control at this moment.

“Rayne?”

He calls out to her, but instead of turning, she starts jogging, heading further into the woods. She can hear Derek behind her but she just keeps moving, her mind is still fuzzy from the Wolfsbane, and what just happened with her mom. The she-wolf has taken over, all she sees is red, her claws itch to rip something apart and she knows if she stops it’s going to be Derek.

“Rayne. Please stop. Please. Raynelle!”

That last word set fire inside Rayne, she growled as she dropped to all fours and shot away from Derek as fast as her body would take her. She ran until her body hurt and her chest burned. She slowed thinking she had lost Derek, as she didn’t hear anything to indicate he was still following her. But just as she stood up on her feet, she was hit hard from behind and rolled to the ground.

She stood up her eyes burning with anger, as she locked eyes with Derek, who stood a mere ten feet from her. Rayne’s head lifted toward Derek. She stood, center of the woods, her red eyes even brighter, emanating hatred. With her red hair loose and her pale skin, she was an exquisite horror, like a doll constructed by an evil hand. And she was evil, her darkness coming to him in waves, emanating from the center of her chest even as nothing about her moved and her face remained unmarred by a frown.

The she-wolf gave a roar so loud it shook the ground under Derek’s feet, he shifted letting his wolf take over. This had been inevitable, a fight between the two Alpha’s. In his mind he willed her to back down, but he knew Rayne wasn’t in control anymore, the wolf was. This was the outcome he was desperate to avoid, and he honestly didn’t know which of them would survive this.

Rayne dipped into a crouch and lunged, her claws digging into Derek's chest as he fell backwards, throwing her off of him. She landed in a crouch as Derek got back to his feet.

“Rayne, this isn't you!” Derek yelled. He grabbed her hands and made her look at him. Only dead, hatred filled eyes stared back. “Fight this!”

“Fuck you!” Rayne slashed at his abdomen, tearing his shirt.

He was thrown into a nearby tree, a groan leaving his lips. It was official, he’d just stepped out of the kiddie pool and into the deep end. And drowning was not an option.

“Rayne!”

The Alpha spun around to face Derek, growling deep in her chest.

“I know, somewhere, deep down that the Rayne I once knew is still in there.”

The she-wolf growled at him.

“Deep down, there’s still my best friend. Deep down—” He stepped a few inches forward towards her. “— there's still that girl that gave me the part of her that I treasure everyday, I will never forget that day Rayne. I wasn’t worthy of you. I’m still not. Do you remember that?” He took another two steps toward her. “Because I do. I remember you and I were inseparable. You, me and Laura? Remember? My family. My mom. Your mom. Scott. This is not you, Rayne.”

The she-wolf turned her face to him again, snarling she charged him, he threw her over his shoulder and she slammed into the ground. She jumped up, slashing at his chest repeatedly, until he grabbed her wrists tightly holding her in front of him. She fought him snarling and snapping at his face until he finally sunk his claws into her wrists. The she-wolf howled in pain, trying to dislodge the claws from her bloody flesh.

“Stop struggling! I’m not letting you go. Find your anchor, Rayne! Focus. Come back to me.”

Rayne searched for her anchor, Derek’s heartbeat, its rhythm washing over her, slowly calming her. She listened to it intently, fighting her wolf back into its cage. The red in her irises receded, she shifted back and stopped struggling, her gaze looking up at him. “Rayne? It’s me.” After a pause, he added, “Derek.”

Like she could mistake that deep rumble for anyone else, like she could mistake that little part of her that perked up like an eager puppy saying, It’s him. Quick! Go see what he wants.

“Derek.”

In an instant everything that had happen hit her at once, she let the tears flow, not caring that Derek was seeing her cry for the first time in their lives. Her body went slack, depleted of energy, Derek cradled her to the ground both of them resting on their knees. He withdrew his claws from her arms, watching as the deep cuts began healing slowly before he met her eyes again. She looked lost, like a child who had lost their mother, and in reality she had.

“What have I done, Derek?” He didn’t say anything and she continued. “She saw me… She saw Scott. She could barely look at me. She was terrified. I’m a monster, Derek.”

He couldn’t say anything, mostly because he didn’t know what to say. His family had known about him from day one, he never had to deal with them finding out. He just sat there cradling her against his chest, running a hand through her hair.

“Come on let’s get you home.”

“No. Please Derek. I can’t go home, not right now.”

Derek nodded, picking her up her took her to his old house knowing it was close by. He took her inside and up to his old room, laying her on the spare air mattress they had left there. He laid down next to her, stroking her hair. Even after what was said between them earlier, he still cared for her and he always would. She was his best friend, the only one who gave a damn whether he lived or died. She was his mate, he knew it, they had never mated nor spoke of it, although his mother and father spoke of it often. They would say, if they could survive one another, they could be the most lethal combination of Alpha’s in history.

He knew she meant what she had said about them being done and that hurt his heart, literally. He knew he couldn’t survive living without her, so that meant he had until this was all over to change her mind.


	11. Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Meghan and Leona_misfit for the comments!
> 
> I have decided to give you guys a treat as a thank you for all of the love you have sent me; so I am posting the rest of season 2 all at once today. Enjoy!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

A few days later, Derek and Rayne were still at the Hale house. They hadn’t left since the night Rayne attacked Derek, he knew she needed time to process what had happened. He had went and picked up her truck, grabbed some different clothes for him at the station, noticing that the Beta’s were nowhere to be found, and stopped by her house to grab some of her things. He spoke to Scott, learning that their Mom had yet to come out of her room to face him and she hadn’t asked about Rayne.

“This is pointless, Derek.” Rayne grumbled as she tossed down yet another book. “There’s nothing in these damn books.”

“Oh, and here I thought English was your favorite subject in school. You used to read all the time.”

Rayne scoffed, “Yeah, things that interested me. This is more like work.”

They sat together going through a few more books when Rayne looked up, “You remembered English was my favorite subject?”

Derek sighed looking up into her blue eyes, “I remember everything about you. Your favorites were English and Gym, you hated math, you were friends with everyone, your favorite color is green, your least favorite is pink. You love to read books, write poetry, songs and stories. You’re great at playing guitar and an amazing singer. You love drive-in movies and being in the water. And your friends and family mean the world to you.”

Rayne couldn’t help the tears that gathered in her eyes, she smiled at him and went back to her book, silently wiping tears from her eyes with her red long sleeve shirt.

“Derek? What are we looking for again?”

“I don’t know, something, anything that can help us.”

It was then that Rayne noticed Erica and Boyd’s scent, she turned to the living room door, the two Beta’s were standing by the staircase.

Derek noticed them a moment later as he shut his book with a snap. “You decided.” It wasn’t a question, he could smell their decision on them. “When?”

Erica looked away from her Alpha nervously, “Tonight.”

“Everyone's going to be at the game,” Boyd said. “We figured it was the best time.”

“It's not like we want to,” Erica added as Derek stood up and moved toward them. Rayne shook her head in disappointment. They were leaving and effectively sealing the rest of the pack’s fates in the process.

“What do you want?” Derek asked moving towards them.

Erica sighed, “Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license.” Then she added softly, “I can't do that if I'm dead, you know?”

“Well, I told you there was a price,” he reminded them.

“You didn't say it would be like this,” Boyd argued.

“Yeah,” Derek's voice rose as his Alpha temper got the better of him. “But I told you how to survive! You do it with a pack,” Derek continued to explain. “And you aren't a pack without an Alpha.” That was the end of it, Derek returned to his seat and opened his book.

“We know.” Boyd stated.

Derek looked back up at them, it only took him a moment to realize what they were saying as they avoided making eye contact with him. “You wanna look for another pack? How are you even gonna find one?”

The two glanced at one another. “We think we already did,” Boyd finally said. The look on Derek’s face full of disbelief.

“Like, all of a sudden we heard all this howling,” Erica explained. “It was unbelievable.”

“There must have been a dozen of them,” Boyd added.

“Maybe more,” Erica said.

“Yeah or maybe only two,” Derek scowled, sighing in frustration. “You know what the Beau Gest effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty.”

Erica was adamant though, “Look, that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there— there's got to be. We’ve made up our minds.”

“We lost, Derek,” Boyd spoke up. “It's over. We're leaving.”

“No.” Derek set his jaw in anger, his eyes flashing red for a moment. “No. You're running. And once you start— you don't stop. You'll always be running.”

Neither of the teens could come back with a response, Erica grabbed Boyd’s hand and took off out of the house.

Rayne sighed, she knew she couldn’t let the two leave without at least trying to talk them out of it. “Erica! Boyd! Wait!”

“You can't change our minds, Rayne.” Boyd stated.

“I know that,” Rayne nodded. They were prepared to go attempt to find another pack, to survive alone if need be, and Rayne was fine with that, she wouldn’t argue with them. “I just wanted you to know that I understand. I know what we are asking you to do is a lot to take in. It’s not easy to ask someone to put their life on the line and possibly lose it. Just remember that a pack, is a family and you’re walking out on yours.” Rayne pulled a small black box out of her pocket and handed it to Erica. “Happy late Birthday Erica.”

The blonde took the small box, “Thank you. Take care of yourself.”

“No worries, I’m an Alpha.” Rayne smirked, drawing a small smile from each of them. Then a thought occurred to Rayne and she had to ask. “What about Isaac?”

Erica shook his head, “Not sure. I know he talked to your brother earlier.”

“Okay…” Rayne nodded.

“Goodbye Rayne.” Boyd said waving to her before they left.

Rayne walked back inside and resumed her seat in front of Derek. “You still have me. I’m not going anywhere, Derek.” He leans on the crates, sighing, he picks up a shard of glass studying his reflection, then without warning he turns and throws it.

Rayne sees Peter standing in the doorway, the piece of glass in his hand just brushing the front of his throat, where he caught it. Derek faces him, ready for a fight.

“I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But…” He holds up the shard. “Point Taken.”

He looks past Derek at Rayne sitting calmly on a stack of boxes, “Hello Rayne… Looking beautiful as always.”

Rayne tosses a small purple flower at Peter… Wolfsbane. “Choke on it.”

“Oh, still as feisty as always. I don’t understand why you haven’t mated her yet, Derek. We all know you’ll never find anyone better.”

Rayne locks eyes with him, Peter used to be family to her but after everything, all she wants to do is rip out his throat. And so does Derek apparently, judging by the growl he exudes from his chest.

“It’s quite a situation you’ve got yourself in here, Derek. I mean, I’m out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly, there’s lizard people, geriatric psychopaths, and you’re cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem-deprived adolescent in town.”

“What do you want?”

Peter starts across the floor towards Derek, “Well, I want to help. You’re my nephew. The only relative that I have left. You know, there’s still a lot that I can teach you.”

He smiles at Derek placing his hand on his shoulder, “Can we just talk?” Derek looks down at the hand on his shoulder, “Sure. Let’s talk.”

Rayne knows what’s coming and by the time she looks up, Derek has picked up Peter and thrown him across the room, he smashes into the banister of the staircase snapping a few bars as he falls to the floor. Rayne sits back resting her feet on another box, this was going to be entertaining. She smirks as she watches Derek unceremoniously beat Peter, from one side of the house to another. Derek throws him down the flight of stairs, he lands at the bottom crumpled. Derek picks him up by the front of his shirt, punching him, then he kicks him in the ribs.

Peter manages to catch his breath for a moment, spitting up blood, “You don’t actually think that I want to be the Alpha again, do you? That wasn’t my finest performance, considering it ended in my death. I mean, I’m usually more…”

Derek grabs the front of his shirt ready to punch him again, “Okay, go ahead! Come on, do it. Hit me, hit me.” Confused, Derek paused.

“I can see that it’s cathartic for you. You’re letting go of all the anger, self-loathing, and hatred that comes with total and complete failure.” Derek had pulled his hand back to punch him again, but Peter's words stopped him. “I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you’ve already been beaten. So, go ahead. Hit me if it would make you feel better. After all, I did say that I wanted to help.”

Rayne stands up walking over to the two men, she takes Derek’s fist gently in her hand, “Derek, let him go.” He looks at her, not believing she’s defending Peter after everything he did. “He obviously went to a lot of trouble to come back from the dead. I think the least we can do is hear him out. Maybe he can help.”

Peter glances at Rayne, this woman had become a great Alpha.

She smirks, “And if he can’t, then we kill him.”

Derek considers her words then lets him go, “You can’t help me.”

“What do you want, Peter?” Rayne asked sitting on the stairs.

The man turned his head and looked her up and down. “Rayne… You've changed since the last time I saw you. If I didn’t know better… I would’ve guessed he’d mated you, but we both know he won’t. He’s not strong enough.”

Derek sits down next to Rayne on the stairs, while Peter is examining himself in a mirror. “See? Prime example right here. I’m not healing as fast.”

“Bonus,” Rayne snarked, drawing a glare from Peter.

“Coming back from the dead isn’t easy, you know. I’m not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack. An Alpha like you. I need you as much as you need me.”

Derek scoffs, “Why would I want help from a total psycho?”

“First of all, I’m not a total psycho.”

“Close enough from where I’m sitting.” Peter gives Rayne a raised eyebrow, before rolling his eyes.

“And by the way,” Peter began. “You’re the one that slashed my throat wide open. But we’re all works in progress, right? So. We need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you’d never expect. You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You weren’t ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He’s taking his time. He’s toying with Scott. He’s going after your wolves, one by one. He’s relishing in his victory.”

“How about you tell me something I don’t know?”

“Oh, I’m going to. And it’s gonna prove why you should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because I’m going to tell you how to stop Jackson.”

“What do you mean? How to kill him?”

“Actually, how to save him. Which you’ve already figured out, haven’t you Rayne?”

Derek glances over at her, “You knew? When were you going to tell me?”

“You said it yourself, Derek, you don’t trust anyone. How could I trust you?”

“I do trust you, Rayne.”

“You say it, but you don’t believe it. I can see it in your eyes.”

Derek turns away from her, Peter sighs looking between the two of them, “There’s a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name.”

“It’s just a myth,” Derek reminds him.

“Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. But the Kanima has no identity. That’s why it doesn’t seek a pack.”

“It seeks a master.”

“And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?”

“An orphan,” Derek and Rayne speak together.

“Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath the reptilian skin and you need to bring him back.”

“How?”

“Through his heart. How else?”

“You know, in case you hadn’t noticed, Jackson doesn’t really have too much of a heart to begin with.”

“Not true. He’d never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him.”

Rayne sighs, “Lydia.”

“Your best ally has always been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is heart. That’s why you’ve always known that you need Scott more than anyone. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love.”

 

* * *

 

Rayne left the two Hale’s to their own devices, she needed to get to the game and keep an eye on things. Truthfully she had an ulterior motive, she was hoping to see her mom, but she wasn’t counting on it. When she arrived at the game, it hadn’t started yet. Rayne saw Scott and Stiles but she couldn't find Isaac. She looked everywhere but he was literally nowhere that her sight could reach.

She went down to the players bench, kneeling on the ground in front of her brothers. “Hey guys. You ready for this?”

The two boys shook their heads, of course they weren’t ready, because neither was she. “Your dad coming?“ Rayne asked Stiles trying to ease the two boys.

“Yeah, he’s already here.” He points to his right, Rayne looks, her heart stopping. The Sheriff is here… sitting right next to her mom. Rayne looks away before her mom can see her watching. Scott looks to them, “You seen Allison?”

“No, you seen Lydia?”

“Not yet.”

Rayne keeps quiet, not wanting to worry them any further about the girls they care about.

“You guys know what’s going on?”

Scott exhales, “Not yet.” Rayne shakes her head, “I’ve been trying to figure it out all day.”

“It’s gonna be bad, isn’t it? I mean, like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?”

Scott looks between his sister and his best friend, he gives a pregnant pause. “Looks like it.”

Stiles legs start shaking, his sign that he’s nervous, “Guys, the other night seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know, while I’m just lying there and I can’t even move, it just… I-I want to help, you know, but I can’t do the things that you two can do. I can’t…”

“It’s okay.”

“We’re losing dude.”

The Coach swoops down leaning in between the two boys, “What the hell are you talking about? Game hasn’t even started.” He chastises Stiles before telling him, “Now put on your helmet and get out there. You’re in for Greenberg.”

Stiles looks around shocked, did something happen they didn’t see? “What? What happened to Greenberg?”

“What happened to Greenberg? He sucks. You suck slightly less.” The Coach holds up his hands, weighing the skills of the two players. Scott and Rayne look at Stiles, he looks like he’s about to have a coronary. “I’m playing? On the field? With the team?” Scott and Rayne are smiling, the Coach smirks at Stiles, “Yes, unless you’d rather play with yourself.”

“I already did that today, twice.”

“Oh Stiles, TMI honey.” Rayne says cringing, that was not something she needed to know about her adopted brother. Scott laughs as the Coach yells, “Get the hell out there!”

“All right.” Stiles freaks, scrambling to gather his stuff.

“Oh, no. Why is my son running on the field?” Rayne hears the Sheriff ask. Her mom looks to him with a confused look, “Because he’s on the team?”

The Sheriff looks to her then back at Stiles, “He is. He’s on the team. He’s on the field.” He stands up proclaiming proudly, “My son is on the field!” Melissa smiles as the rest of the parents give the Sheriff wondering looks, as he sits back down.

Rayne’s attention turns to Stiles as she hears him, “Oh, dear God.” He says shakily, clearing his throat. Scott and Rayne laugh at their friend, he looks terrified to be out there, even though he’s been waiting for this moment.

An echoing voice breaks into their world, “Scott. Can you hear me? Ah, you both can. Good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting. Let’s put a real clock on this game, Scott. I’ll give you two until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven’t given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone.” The two siblings watch Jackson on the field, both knowing the night just got more dire. “So tell me Scott, Rayne, who’s gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the Sheriff, your best friend’s father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?”

They hear Stiles voice again, “Oh, God.” He clears his throat clutching his lacrosse stick in his hands.

“Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous Coach? It’s up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don’t, I’ll have Jackson rip someone’s head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood.”

The game starts and the ball is thrown into Stiles’ net, before he can register what’s happening he’s tackled by a player from the opposing team. Each time Stiles gets the ball, he’s either tackled or fumbles the ball. His dad, Melissa and Lydia who has taken a seat next to her, all look on completely embarrassed for Stiles. Rayne sits on the bench next to her brother, Scott’s fidgeting, he wants to play so bad but the Coach is under strict orders from Principal Gerard, not to let McCall play. Scott goes to stand up when the Coach shoves him back down, “Sit down, McCall.”

“But, Coach, we’re dying out there.”

“Oh, I’m aware of that. Now sit.”

Scott sighs, both siblings turn to the left seeing a familiar blonde head sit next to them.

“Isaac. You didn’t go.” Rayne says giving a small smile.

“I can’t leave my Alpha.” He says giving her a wink, her smile widens as she leans over Scott kissing Isaac’s cheek.

“You came to help.” Scott asks him.

“I came to win.” Isaac says smiling.

The three wolves look over to their right to see Gerard standing at the far side of the bleachers, watching them intently.

“You got a plan yet?” Isaac asks as he suits up.

“No, right now it’s pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone.”

“Well, that might be easier if you’re actually in the game. We have to make it so Coach has no chance but to play you.”

“How do we do that? He’s got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field.” The three of them gaze at the bench of players, then the siblings look at Isaac a knowing look on all their faces. “Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?” Scott asks him.

Isaac exhales, “I can try.” He puts on his helmet and gloves heading out onto the field. He stops next to Jackson, who looks over at him, a grin forming on Isaac’s face before he moves to his position. One by one Isaac takes out his own team mates.

At one point Jackson takes out Isaac, hitting him hard enough to really hurt him. Scott and Rayne run out to check on him, “It’s not broken. But I can’t move it. I think Jackson nicked me cause I can feel it spreading.”

Gerard’s voice echoes in Scott’s ear, “You want to play chess, Scott. Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns.” The EMT’s lift Isaac onto a stretcher wheeling him off the field. The Coach comes out and hands Scott his helmet, “McCall. Either you’re in or we forfeit.”

Melissa runs out to her kids, Rayne is shocked to see her speaking to them. “Something’s happening, isn’t it? Something more than a lacrosse game?”

“You should go.” Rayne tells her.

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere. But everything that I said before, forget it. All of it. Okay? If you can do something to help, then you do it. You have to.”

“We will.” Scott tells her.

Rayne suddenly feels very uncomfortable having her mom next to her, “I’m gonna go check on Isaac.” She heads off the field, as she nears the bleachers a hand on her forearm stops her. “Rayne. Wait honey, please.”

Rayne takes a deep breath turning around she faces her mother, she looks slightly older after the last few days. “Rayne… I’m so sorry. I-I was afraid. Let’s face it, things like this are only supposed to be in the books I used to read to you when you were young. But, I’m getting used to it. I’d rather have you as a… werewolf, then not have you in my life at all.”

Rayne had tears in her eyes as her mother embraced her, holding her tight and stroking her hair. As they pulled back Melissa hesitated, there was something she wanted to ask. “What is it, mom?”

“Well, I know how Scott became a wolf but, how did you? Your eyes are a different color than Scott’s, are you different from him.”

“Yeah. Um, Scott’s what we call a Beta. I’m an Alpha.”

“Like Derek.”

“Yes. Then there are Omegas, lone wolf’s, they choose to live without a pack or get thrown out of a pack. They don’t have a high life expectancy.”

“But you have a pack.”

“Not much of one anymore. But yes we have a pack.”

“How did this happen to you?”

Rayne sighs heavily, “Do you remember the night you gave birth to me?”

“Yeah. I was out walking, trying to get you to come out faster. I was attacked by something, I thought it was a dog. They rushed me to the hospital, and a few hours later, there you were.” By the look on Rayne’s face, she knew something her mom didn’t. “That’s not the whole story is it?”

Rayne shook her head, “Mom, what bit you, was a werewolf. An Alpha.”

“But Scott said a bite from an Alpha turns you, and we all know I’m not a werewolf.”

“I know. According to books there have only been a handful of recorded times that a pregnant woman has been bitten by a werewolf, stayed human, but gave birth to a werewolf. You were bit on your stomach, the toxin travels by bloodstream. When you’re pregnant most of your nutrients and anything in your bloodstream gets transferred directly to the baby. The toxin bypassed you and was absorbed directly into me. I was born a full blooded werewolf.”

“How did you find this out?”

“Derek’s family, the Hale’s. They had been keeping an eye on me since I was born. They took me under their wings and taught me everything I needed to know.”

Melissa smiled, “That explains why you spent so much time there.” Then she smirked, “And here I always thought it was cause you had a crush on Derek.”

“That was part of it.” Rayne smiled at her mom. “But, they also felt responsible for me.”

“Why cause they were werewolves too?”

“Yeah, that and the fact that I was sired by a Hale.” Rayne ducked her head she didn’t want to see her mom’s reaction, which was one of horror. “What do you mean? One of them bit me?” Melissa stuttered, this new information bombarding her normally rationalizing brain.

Rayne nodded still looking to the ground, “Derek’s dad. He was running from the hunters one night, he had been shot with Wolfsbane. Sometimes it drives you crazy before it hurts you, gives you hallucinations. He saw you and from behind, you looked like one of the hunters. He couldn’t think straight, his wolf had fully taken him over, he was being driven by pure instinct. He didn’t realize what he had done until it was too late. He vowed then and there to protect us from then on. It was an accident mom, he didn’t mean to.” Rayne sobbed.

Melissa waved her off hugging her close. “I believe you honey and it doesn’t matter, I got you, my angel.”

Her mom pulled back holding her at arms length. “Now you go do what you have to. I believe in you sweetheart, you can stop this.”

“Thanks mom. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

Back on the field, everything seemed to be going awry, both Scott and Stiles have been knocked to the ground by the opposing team. Gerard’s voice again invades Scott’s ears. “Don’t you know what you’re really bargaining for, Scott? Haven’t you guessed what the real offer on the table is? It’s Allison. It’s always been Allison. You give me Derek, and I’ll let you have Allison.”

 

* * *

 

Rayne searched for Isaac but she couldn’t find him anywhere, finding one of the paramedics she asked where he was. After telling her they took him to the locker room, which she found odd, she headed down there quickly. As she got to the door she saw her brother running in from the other side of the hallway. Waving him over she pointed to the room, indicating that Gerard was inside with Isaac.

“It was a good effort, Isaac. It was.” Rayne heard Gerard’s sword unsheathe, and Isaac’s heartbeat quicken. “This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime.” Gerard advances on Isaac, running the tip of the sword along the concrete. Isaac has managed to pull himself into a standing position, leaning on the sinks for balance. Gerard lifts the sword prepared to strike when he pauses noticing a smile on Isaac’s face. In the mirrors reflection Gerard sees Scott and Rayne standing behind him, their eyes glowing.

Instantly, Rayne attacked the hunter to her right, bringing her claws down across his eyes instantly blinding him, then digging her claws into his stomach and eviscerating him in one powerful thrust upwards with her hand.

She turned to find her brother successfully dealing with the other hunter, slamming him into a row of lockers.

“Where is he?” Scott suddenly asked, bringing their attention to the fact that Gerard had disappeared.

The three of them quickly head back out to the field, where Stiles is on fire, making goal after goal. Rayne turns to Isaac, “You’re not going with Erica and Boyd?”

“No. This is my home, it’s where I belong. This is my family now. I promised your brother that I’d help. I don’t want to run.”

Rayne kisses his cheek, forcing a blush to cover his face. “Isaac. I’m so proud of you. I’m proud to be your Alpha.”

For a moment he just stared at her before telling her, “Thank you. For believing in me.”

A smile slid across her face. “You gave me a reason too,” she said.

Rayne looks to the scoreboard, the game is tied 9-9 with 2 minutes left on the clock. Rayne stands watching next to her brother as Stiles scores the last shot of the game, they watch the clock count down the final thirty seconds. Looking to the field they spot Jackson walking into the throng of celebrating players, the buzzer goes off, the entire crowd stands up and cheers. Beacon Hills had won the game, but at what cost Rayne wondered. She searched the field for a body, but she saw none.

“Nothing happened. Nothing.” Scott said looking to his sister, she just as confused as he is. Suddenly the lights on the field shut down, encasing everything in darkness. People start screaming, panicked they run every which way. Scott and Rayne try to make their way through the crowd, looking, searching. They hear their mom calling to them, desperately trying to find them. She runs straight into them, Scott immediately appraising her for damage. “Are you okay mom?”

“I’m fine. But somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field.”

The lights come back on, Rayne and Scott push their way into the circle of players— before them Jackson lies on the ground, unmoving. Melissa runs over to check on him, “He’s not moving. No pulse.” She lifts up his jersey, his torso is covered in blood. Lydia has joined the circle, her hysterical cries breaking Rayne’s heart, if only Jackson knew how much he meant to this girl.

Scott motions to Rayne and Isaac, “Look.” He points down at Jackson’s hand, his fingertips covered in blood.

“He did it to himself?” Isaac questions.

In the throws of chaos no one seemed to notice one thing, until the Sheriff began looking around. Stiles was missing.

 

* * *

 

Rayne made her way down towards the locker room, her mind preoccupied with everything that had happened just twenty minutes ago. Her distraction proved to be a fatal mistake as she turned a corner to find herself face to face with Gerard. The grin that crossed his face as he tapped the tip of his sword against the ground had her taking a few steps back. However any escape route was cut off as two more hunters stepped into the corridor behind her, shotguns in hand.

Rayne squared her shoulders, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest she locked eyes with the elder hunter refusing to cower at his feet as he expected.

“You really shouldn’t wander around alone, Raynelle. This is a dangerous town. Anything could happen to a beautiful woman without someone to protect her.”

“See that’s where you’re wrong. Thinking that I need someone… to protect me.” In a split second Rayne’s eyes turn red, she kicks her right leg out catching Gerard in the chest with her boot knocking him backwards down the hall. She then whips around, growling she bares her teeth at the two hunters who raise their guns in tandem.

Too slow.

Rayne punches the one on her left in the face, the sound of crunching bones echoes in the empty hallway followed by the metallic tang of blood. She quickly kicks the other man in the stomach slamming him back against the wall. She turns back to the first one who has his back to her and grabs him in a choke hold. She then jumps up wrapping her long legs around the other’s neck, squeezing him tightly. Both of the men claw at her arms and legs, but it is no use. Rayne then jerks her body to the right and plants both men onto the floor directly on their heads, knocking them out instantly.

Just as she stands up an agonizing pain rips through her body emanating from her torso. She tilts her head down to find the blade of Gerard’s sword piercing through her body just below the middle of her ribcage. Gerard grabs her shoulder, shoving the sword in until the hilt touches her back.

She feels his breath on her neck as he whispers in her ear. “This is for my daughter.”

“Ahh!” Rayne screams as Gerard twists the blade back and forth within her body.

Unexpectedly Gerard bellowed from behind Rayne, she could hear the slick of nails penetrating the skin of his back. Then came a voice that sent chills down her spine but was her salvation at the same time.

“This is for Rayne and Scott.”

Gerard was thrown away from her, she heard him thump onto the tile floor somewhere behind her. Then unexpectedly the blade was swiftly pulled from her body, eliciting a scream from the she-wolf. She heard it clatter onto the floor as she tipped backwards, her body weak.

“Whoa, it’s okay. I got you, Belle.”

Arms wrapped around her waist easily lifting her into a set of defined arms. Rayne’s head lulled to the side revealing her savior.

Peter.


	12. Master Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Meghan and Leona_misfit for the comments!
> 
> So here we are the final chapter of season 2. Enjoy!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

Rayne got a text from her mom saying she was riding along to the hospital with Jackson’s body. Rayne was currently in the locker room with her brother and Beta talking with Sheriff Stilinski.

She zoned out of the conversation for a moment, her mind replaying the scene moments earlier with the former Alpha.

_Peter stepped into one of the empty classrooms, perching Rayne on the edge of the desk he steadied her as her body focused on healing itself. Her eyes lifted focusing on his face, he could see the apprehension towards him in the deep blue orbs._

_“You should’ve killed him.” Rayne said, her voice raspy and deep._

_“Believe me the thought crossed my mind, but I figure they already want to kill us, so we probably shouldn’t provoke them any further.”_

_Rayne nods, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Thank you Peter.”_

_He nodded, hearing the accusatory tone in her voice, he sighed tilting her head up with a finger under her chin. “Rayne, despite the issues we have, you are part of my family. One of only two that I have left. I care for you Raynelle. Despite what you might think.”_

_He stepped away from her moving towards the door as she slid off the desk standing on shaky legs. “You forget, I know you Peter. Very well.”_

_“Then you can’t tell me I don’t care for you.” With that he walked out, leaving her alone with her thoughts._

* * *

 

Rayne comes back to the conversation as the Sheriff starts speaking again.

“I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I’ve got an APB out on Stiles. His Jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means…” He stops at a loss for words. “Ah, hell. I don’t know what that means. Look if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him…”

“We’ll call you.” Isaac assured him with a small smile.

“Look, he’s probably just freaked out from all the attention or something.” Scott says trying to reassure him.

“We’ll find him.” Rayne says with conviction in her voice, only Scott and Isaac knowing she was referring to the three wolves standing before the Sheriff.

“Yeah. I’ll see you, okay?” He says before he turns and walks away out of the locker room.

The Coach approaches the trio. “McCall. We need you on the team, okay? You know I can’t put you on the field next season if you don’t get your grades up.”

“Yeah, I know Coach.” Scott tells him.

“All right,” he says before shaking his head as he turns away, but then turns back, he almost appears to have tears in his eyes. “I mean, I know I yell a lot, but it’s not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that’s different. It’s Greenberg. I’m just saying we, I need you on the team. Get your grades back up.”

“I will.” Scott tells him with conviction.

“I know.” Coach leaves the trio, as Scott looks around, “Is that everyone?”

Isaac moves to the door, looking around, he sighs, “I think so.”

Behind him is the twisting of metal, he turns back to see Scott has ripped Stiles’ locker door off, tossing it at Isaac’s feet. He pull out a couple of items, catching Isaac’s attention. “You’re gonna find him by scent?”

“Yeah, we all are.” He says handing a piece of clothing to Isaac, who gives it a disgusting look. “But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?”

The trio feeling someone watching them, looks up to see Derek standing a few yards in front of them. “We need to talk,” Derek said, simply.

“All of us,” Peter added, stepping out from behind the lockers on the right side of Derek.

“Holy… sh…” Scott breathed. “What the hell is this?”

“You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sherriff's station,” Derek snarked.

“Okay, hold on!” Scott protested. “He threatened to kill our mom! And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?”

“I'm gonna go with Scott on this one,” Peter put in. “Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous…”

“Shut up,” Rayne snapped and found her voice joined in unison by Derek and Scott. Peter just rolled his eyes.

“Who is he?” Isaac asks Scott.

“He’s Peter, Derek's Uncle,” Scott explained. “Little while back, he tried to kill us all, then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat.” Derek gives a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

“Hi,” Peter gave a little wave and ignored the look Rayne shot him.

“That’s good to know,” Isaac decided.

“How is he alive?” Scott finally got around to asking.

“Look,” Derek began, the agitation already apparent in his voice. He was impatient and right now they didn’t have time to lose. “The short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe how to save him.”

Rayne, Isaac and Scott all share a look before Isaac speaks up. “Well, that’s very helpful, except Jackson’s dead.”

“What?” Derek asked.

“It’s true, Derek. We were too late.” Rayne confirmed.

“Yeah, Jackson’s dead,” Scott agreed. “It just happened on the field.”

Peter, Rayne and Derek all shared a look, the three of them all frowning.

“Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?” Isaac asked.

“Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen,” Peter explained. “Gerard wanted it to happen.”

“But why?” Derek was quick to ask.

“Well, that’s exactly what we need to figure out.” Peter tells them thinking hard. “And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly.”

Rayne growled low, her hands clenching as she closed her eyes tight. “So,” Rayne said, “Where are we going?”

Peter turned to her, “Back to where this all began.”

 

* * *

 

The Hale house. Where everything in their separate lives had all began.

As they walk through the door, Scott gets a text, “Oh, they found Stiles.”

“Thank god.” Rayne says.

“Look,” Derek snapped. “I told you I looked everywhere.”

“You didn't look here,” Peter shot back, kneeling down. Leaning down, he tapped at the side of the stairs before pulling the wood from one of the steps. He pulled out what looked like a briefcase.

“What is that?” Derek asked. “A book?”

Peter shot him a look. “No,” he scoffed. “It's a laptop. What century are you living in?” He opened the box, as Derek rolls his eyes and explained, “A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records.” He stood and crossed the room.

Peter takes the case into the living room, Derek, Rayne and Isaac follow. “You mean before you killed Laura?” Rayne grimaced as her friend’s name crossed her tongue for the first time since Peter had returned.

“Shush, Rayne,” Peter snapped at her as he set up the computer.

Scott is about to join them when his phone rings, he stops answering it, “Hey mom, I can’t talk right now.”

_“Yeah, Well, I’m so freaked out that I can barely talk either.”_

“What’s wrong?”

_“Something. Definitely something. I don’t know what, but I think you’re gonna want to see this for yourself.”_

“My mom says something weird is going on with Jackson's body,” Scott says appearing in the doorway of the living room.

“Weird?” Rayne asked knitting her brows.

Derek turns to Peter hoping the elder man had the answers they were all seeking. “What’s going on with him?”

Peter gestured to the computer that was still booting up. “I don't know yet,” he admitted, frowning. “But I'm willing to bet it's not good.”

“Go check it out,” Derek said. “Isaac, go with him— he might need back up.”

The two Beta’s left as Rayne stepped up beside Peter leaning on the back of the chair. She looked up finding Derek giving her a questioning gaze as his eyes flicked between his Uncle and her. She just simply shook her head, now was not the time to explain, it would only spark a flame of anger inside of Derek and right now, they need everyone focusing on the task at hand.

 

* * *

 

Scott takes Isaac to meet his mom at the hospital where Jackson’s body is being kept. Rayne still stands behind Peter who sits at a desk in front of them on his laptop. The three waited in silence as Peter clicked through several pages of documents, all of them frowning at the computer screen. A ringing phone echoes in the abandoned house, Derek pulls it out of his pocket, it’s Scott. Derek relays what Scott says to Peter and Rayne as the Beta speaks.

“They say he’s in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws.” Derek said after listening to Scott.

“Well… that sounds officially terrifying.” Peter snarked.

Rayne rolled her eyes at the elder Hale, “Do you take anything seriously?”

“My undying love for you, Raynelle.” Peter said with a smirk, earning him a glare from Rayne and a growl from Derek.

“They also say he’s starting to move.” Derek added.

“Okay, look, I think I found something,” Peter spoke up. “Looks like what you’re seeing from Jackson is the Kanima’s Beta shape.”

“Well, meaning what? He can turn into something bigger?” Derek says leaning down closer to the computer, Rayne follows leaning on Peter’s shoulder.

“Bigger and Badder,” Peter tells him sitting back in the chair.

“He’s turning into that? That has wings boys.” Rayne says becoming more alarmed.

Peter doesn’t move his eyes from the screen, “I can see that.”

Derek gets back on the phone, “Scott, bring him to us.”

_“I’m not sure if we have time for that.”_

“Look, somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it’s less frightening if we…” Peter clicks on it, the animation screeches, the three of them jumping back, Peter quickly closes the computer, “Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway.”

Rayne points at the computer, “That is not okay!”

“Scott, get him out of there now. Go now.” Derek instantly shut the phone, assuming rightfully that Scott would follow his orders without question.

The three of them start to head for the front door, Peter cautions him, “Derek, we need Lydia.”

“Look, there’s no time for…”

“That’s the problem,” Peter protested. “We’re rushing. We’re moving too fast. And while everybody knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are, racing right into Gerard’s crosshairs.”

“If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I’m taking it.”

“Derek stop!” He turns back to Rayne, “Peter’s right. You promised me that we would try to save him. And the only way to do that, is with Lydia.” She walks outside past them both, getting into her truck.

Peter raises his eyebrows as he watches her walk away, “That woman is an incredible Wolf.”

Derek sighs, “I know.”

 

* * *

 

Rayne is standing outside of an abandoned warehouse, her arms crossed over her chest. She sees a car pull up, Scott gets out of the passenger seat, but it’s the driver that has her confused.

Chris Argent.

“What are you doing here?” Rayne accuses glaring at the hunter.

“Trying to stop my family from destroying innocent lives.”

Chris holds her gaze, Rayne’s eyes harden, “I won’t let you kill him. And if she tries, I’ll kill her.”

“You know what he did.”

“Yes, I was there. I know why he did it too. But neither you or Allison know the truth.”

“You do what you have to Rayne. Where’s Derek?”

From down the alley way behind her, Derek comes running on hands and feet. He front flips, landing on his feet in front of them, eyes burning red. Rayne, Scott and Peter roll their eyes at the Alpha’s antics. Rayne hears Peter whisper in the shadows, “Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance.”

Derek stands up eyeing Chris, Rayne at his right side. Chris steps forward, “I’m here for Jackson. Not you.”

“Somehow I don’t find that very comforting,” Derek snarked back. Rayne frowned as she cocked her head, looking the hunter up and down. His heartbeat hadn’t jumped, so he was initially telling the truth. But he was still a hunter, and even more he was an Argent. Lies and deception went hand in hand with them. Rayne was on high alert, the presence of the hunter had set her senses tingling in anticipation of a fight. Coupled with the absence of Allison and Gerard, Rayne was sure that this was a trap and the wolves would be on the losing end.

“Get him inside,” Derek ordered, breaking his staring contest with the hunter.

Chris drives his car inside the building, the two Betas take the body bag containing Jackson out, laying it on the floor.

“Where are they?” Scott asks once they set him down.

Derek glances around confused, “Who?”

“Peter and Lydia.” Scott shoots back.

Derek doesn’t answer, only rolls his eyes a bit. But Rayne knew what he was thinking— what he was feeling. He was nervous. He had every intension of trying to save the boy, but now here in the abandoned warehouse, he was having doubts if saving him was possible. Even if Lydia were here, the chances of it working were a million to one. Not good odds for Jackson.

Derek approached the body and unzipped the black bag. “Hold on a second,” Scott interrupted. “You said you knew how to save him.”

“We’re past that.” Derek simply snapped back.

“What— What about…”

“Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He’s turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful.”

“No.” Chris said speaking up, his mind running. “No, he wouldn’t do that. If Jackson’s a dog, he’s turning rabid, and my father wouldn’t let a rabid dog live.”

“Of course not,” a voice came from the entrance of the warehouse. Rayne’s spine stiffened as she recognized who it was. “Anything that dangerous— that out of control— is better off dead.”

Derek reaches his arm back, he brings it down to slash Jackson’s throat, but Jackson wakes digging the claws of his right hand into Derek’s chest.

“Derek!” Rayne screams.

Jackson lifts Derek into the air in an impressive show of strength and power, still only by his hand. He throws Derek back through some plastic curtains, into a separate room.

Rayne flicked her claws out, turning in a split second she lashed out at the Kanima, bringing her claws down across the creature’s chest. Nothing. Rayne was puzzled. There was no blood, no wounds. Her surprise faded as the Kanima whipped its tail catching her across the stomach, sending her tumbling across the warehouse floor. She looked up to see Gerard speaking to her brother.

“Well done to the last Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn’t realize that you were also bringing Derek to me.”

Rayne breathes heavily, suddenly an arrow wizzes past them, embedding in Isaac’s right shoulder. Isaac falls to the ground as Scott looks at the person who shot the arrow, “Allison?”

Rayne was already on her feet— moving so that she could get closer to her Beta. Scott joined her and together, they yanked him up and tried to get him to safety as shots rang out around them.

Rayne turned around to see the Kanima toss Chris to the side, just before Derek flipped into the fray. Rayne shifted coming up beside him, glancing to her right she saw Isaac and Scott shifting as well. She could feel the strength of the wolves surrounding her, this is what Derek meant when he said they were stronger as a pack. Derek attacked first, managing to get a swing in before Jackson slashed him across his stomach. Then Scott jumped on his back but was immediately thrown off smashing into steel pipes on the wall.

Rayne front flipped over the creature, dropping to a crouch and sinking her claws into flesh this time, but then he twisted around and wrapping his tail around her ankle, flung her into the concrete wall. She watched Isaac getting thrown into a wooden pallet. Isaac gets up ready to attack Jackson again, Allison steps in front of him, blades in both hands. She slices Isaac multiple times on his chest and stomach, then moving behind him she stabs both blades into his back.

She focuses her attention on Derek, lying on the floor. Rayne stands up shaking, and steps in between them, her claws itching at her sides. “Please Allison, don’t make me kill you.”

Scott runs in, “No, Allison!”

All at once, Allison’s wrists are grabbed, her knives clattering to the ground, as the Kanima wraps a paw around her throat, she gasps.

“Not yet Allison.” Her grandfather states as he steps into the fray.

Allison locks eyes with Gerard, “What are you doing?”

“He’s doing what he came here to do.” Scott answers.

“Then you know?”

Allison looks between the two, “What’s he talking about?”

“It was that night outside the hospital, wasn’t it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn’t you?”

Isaac takes a breath, “He’s dying.”

“I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn’t have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does.” Gerard eyes Derek as he tries to get up off the floor.

Chris is fuming, “You monster.”

“Not yet.”

Allison screams, “What are you doing?” She gasps as the Kanima squeezes her throat lifting her onto her toes. Chris steps forward eyeing his daughter, “You’d kill her too?”

“When it comes to survival, I’d kill my own son!” He looks over to his right, “Scott.”

Scott shifts back, looking around the room, he meets the disbelieving eyes of everyone. Everyone except his sister that is, she gives him a wink. Scott walks over, he digs his claws into the back of Derek’s neck, lifting him up.

Derek is grunting in pain, “Scott, Scott, don’t. You know that he’s gonna kill me right after. He’ll be an Alpha.”

“That’s true.” Gerard admitted. “But I think he already knows that, don’t you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn’t fit, Derek. And in case you haven’t learned yet, there is just no competing with young love.”

“Scott, don’t! Don’t!” Derek repeated.

“I’m sorry. But I have to.”

Gerard takes off his jacket, rolling up his sleeve. Rayne watches as Scott pulls Derek’s head back, his mouth opening as a result, his canines bared. Gerard sticks his arm in Derek’s mouth, the sound of teeth breaking skin, precedes Gerard’s screams.

Within seconds Gerard removes his arm, Derek falls to the ground. Gerard laughs holding his arm up for everyone to see. Peter watches from his hiding spot, “What the…” Instead of healing itself, Gerard’s blood turns black, running down his arm. Gerard wonders why everyone is looking at him so oddly. “What?” He turns his arm over to see the black blood running out of both side of the wound. “What is this? What did you do?”

“What we had to do.” Scott says as his gaze flickered to his older sister.

Derek looks up at Scott, confusion on his face. “Everyone said Gerard always had a plan,” Scott explained, turning to his sister. “We had a plan, too.”

Gerard takes out his pill container, opening it up he finds that the pills he’s been taking weren’t his. “No. No…”

Scott and Rayne had enlisted Dr. Deaton’s help, they had made up their own pills. When Gerard dropped his container at the police station, Scott switched the containers and handed him the one with their pills.

Gerard crushes the pills in his hand, “Mountain ash!” He falls to his knees as he starts bleeding black blood from his eyes and nose. He starts choking as a stream of black liquid spews from his mouth and he falls to the ground.

Derek looks from Rayne to Scott, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you might be an Alpha,” Scott explained. “But you’re not mine.”

Rayne felt Derek’s rejection radiating through her. She knew that Derek more than anything, wanted Scott to trust him.

Gerard crawls across the floor, spitting black blood onto the ground, “Kill them! Kill them all!” As Gerard collapses, Allison takes the distraction to elbow the Kanima in the face, it shoves her down behind it, as it moves forward. Suddenly there’s a crash, Stiles’ Jeep barrels into the warehouse, it aims straight for the Kanima, hitting it with a thud! Stiles is in the drivers seat, his eyes closed, he opens them looking over at Scott, “Did I get him?” Scott smiles.

All at once the Kanima jumps up on the hood of Stiles’ Jeep. Stiles freaks out screaming, as Lydia gets out of the passenger side, Stiles runs over by Scott, while Lydia stands her ground.

“Jackson!” She shouted, foolishly approaching the creature. “Jackson!”

“Lydia!” Stiles screamed when he realized that she was moving toward the Kanima. It’s about to attack her when she holds up something in her fingertips— a key.

He stares at it having a flashback of the day he gave it to her. It works as Jackson starts to shift back to himself.

Jackson began to step backwards, turning to look at Derek and Rayne. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking. He was lost. He knew he was hurting people and with his eyes he was pleading with the Alpha’s to put him down. The two Alpha’s see Peter behind Jackson, he steps out of the shadows, smiling, he advances on Jackson. Derek pushes himself up, his eyes glowing red. Jackson locks eyes with Derek, holding his hands out to his side and nodding his head. He’s ready to die.

Peter jumps down behind Jackson, Derek steps forward plunging his claws in Jackson’s abdomen, a second before Peter jabs his in Jackson’s back. Everyone else minus Rayne, is stunned as Derek and Peter lift a coughing Jackson up off the ground. They let him go, Jackson staggers for a moment before starts to fall, Lydia running over to catch him.

Derek shifts back to normal, standing silently next to Rayne.

Jackson searches Lydia’s eyes, “Do you… do you… still…?”

“I do!” Lydia answered quickly. “I do still love you. I do, I do still love you,” she told him, her voice cracking.

Jackson’s body sagged against Lydia as she cradled his head against her shoulder. She held him against her and closed her eyes, tears rolling down her face. Slowly, Lydia laid Jackson down on the ground. Not one of them watching wasn’t moved by the scene of young love.

Everyone watches, Scott taking Allison’s hand which she grabs tightly. Rayne wraps her arms around Derek’s waist, he returns it holding her tightly to his side. Lydia lays Jackson down as the remaining evidence of him having been the Kanima disappears from his skin.

Allison looks over to where Gerard fell, “Where’s Gerard?”

Chris follows her sight, “He can’t be far.”

Lydia stood, trying to catch her breath. Rayne watched Stiles step forward— always the second choice, never the first— to comfort her.

But then… a sound drew everyone’s attention. Something sliding along the cement of the warehouse floor. Rayne knew that sound so distinctly. Claws.

She smiled, letting out a deep breath, “Derek. It worked.”

Everyone’s attention turns from her to Lydia as they look down behind her. Jackson’s nails are scratching the ground, suddenly his eyes open, the electric blue eyes of a Beta stare up at the ceiling. In the glow of Stiles’ headlights, Jackson rises to his feet. He throws his head back, now fully shifted into a werewolf he lets out a loud roar.

His claws retract and he shifts back to human, he stares at Lydia who runs to him. Rayne sees the look on Stiles’ face, she walks over behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “It’ll be all right Stiles, I know how you feel.”

Stiles reaches up holding onto her hands with his. Scott sees the tears in Stiles’ eyes as his best friend sniffs, “He scratched my Jeep.” Rayne and Scott chuckle at their brother.

 

* * *

 

The next day Derek, Rayne, Peter and Isaac show up at the Hale house. They stop just before the porch steps, they’re all staring at the same thing.

“You haven’t told him everything yet, have you?” Peter says glancing at Derek and Rayne.

Isaac voices his concern, “What do you mean?”

Peter leans back against a tree, “Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there’s a new Alpha, people take notice.”

“People like who Derek?” Isaac questions before moving to the door, pointing to the symbol etched into it, “What is this? What does this mean?”

“It’s their symbol. And it means they’re coming.” Rayne tells him.

“Who?”

Derek looks to the Beta, “Alpha’s.”

“More than one.”

“A pack of them.” Derek voices.

Peter pipes up, “An Alpha pack. And they’re not coming. They’re already here.”

THE END


End file.
